


Bend it Like Louis

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an up and coming football player.</p>
<p>Eleanor designs clothes.</p>
<p>They have different feelings about each other</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Didn’t get her to stick around? Shame. You deserved a shag tonight. Next time yeah?” Niall slurred.</p>
<p>“Be nice Niall. That’s my future wife.” Louis said</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Sana squealed. “Are you two finally official?”</p>
<p>“Official what?” Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows,</p>
<p>“Together! You cannot tell me that was platonic. You were sleeping on him!”</p>
<p>“Louis and I are just friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend it Like Louis

**Author's Note:**

> A shit load of words for my lovely Carrie. Also thanks to my twin for editing this. Any other remaining mistakes are mine because i nitpicked and read this over again though i shouldn't have.

**_The Beginning: July 2003 14 years old.)_**

Louis always kept his eyes on his target, trusting his feet well enough to find the ball. He aimed ball after ball into the corner of the net, moving ever so slightly to the left for the next. He kept count, five in a row, six in a row, nine, then twelve, coming up on his seventeenth ball.

The shout from Stan just as his cleat made contact with the ball didn’t even shake his focus, it sailed straight into the net just as the other sixteen did. Louis allowed himself then to look up at his best friend coming down the hill.

“It’s fucking six in the morning, the bloody hell did you pull me out here for? It’s freezing.” Stan made an effort to shiver before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “How long you been out here Louis?”

The sky was just starting to lighten up as the sun started to rise.

“Half four? Five? I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, he slumped down to the grass.

“What’s going on Lou?” Stan asked, sitting down next to him. Being best friends for ten years, Stan knew when something was on Louis’ mind.

“Remember when we started coming here to play. When we were off school and we’d just spend everyday here. Kicking the ball around.” Louis started up at the sky, watching it get lighter by the second

“Ya your mum would get mad because it’d get so dark and we’d still be out here, she’d have to drive to come get us.” Stan laughed. “And you’d tell her. ‘Mum I have to be at the field all day if I’m gonna get any good, if I’m rubbish no one will sign me.’ and then you pouted for days that she finally let us stay until at least eight.”

“So you think it worked then?” Louis asked, pulling up tufts of grass and then blowing them out of this hand.

“What? That you pouted your way to get what you want? It always works.” Stan scoffed.

“Noo.” Louis laughed. “All these hours here. Making you keep for me, and attempt to defend me. You think it worked and I got good enough for someone to sign me? Even if it was for a little scholarship thing, even though maybe I had to go through a couple years of training, but I’d be officially on a team.”

Stan furrowed his eyebrows, confused, not quite sure what Louis was going on about.

“I think you’re good enough for anything Louis. Great even.” Stan told him fondly.

“Is Manchester United good enough?” Louis looked up at Stan.

“I-um, yeah, that’s a good, something to aim towards I guess.” Stan wasn’t sure what to say. He still had the feeling Louis wasn’t telling him something and that wide smile that appeared on his face wasn’t easing Stan at all. “Spit it out then. What happened?”

“I’ve been signed Stan.” Louis burst. “Manchester United. They fucking signed me.”

“You’re taking the piss.” Stan accused right away, “Don’t fucking lie.”

“I’m not.” Louis laughed. “This is my serious face.”

Stan gave Louis another minute to give it up, but when he didn’t, Stan erupted in a cheer and tackled Louis into a hug. “Holy fucking shit Louis! Why the fuck wasn’t that the first thing out of your mouth!”

Stan ruffled up his hair and Louis wrestled with him to get him off.

“Come down a level yeah? It’s just. I’m not going to be playing right away. It’s not like a real contract yet. Being fourteen and all, just schoolboy forms.”

“No fuck that!” Stan scuffed. “You signed a fucking paper with Manchester United’s name printed on it. All that? You’re gonna play on the field?”

“Train on the field.” Louis corrected

“What the fuck ever! You’re still gonna be there, you’re going to fucking be there, Louis, god.”

“You might be a bit more excited than I am mate. Take a breath Stan.” Louis clapped him on the shoulder.

“It’s because I know how much you wanted this Louis. It’s all you ever talked about. Ever. I know you won’t admit that but I know you’re buzzing just as much as I am. You’re not going to boast I’ll do it for you.” Stan took a deep a breath from talking so fast. He reached over and cupped the back of Louis’ neck, bringing him down this time fondly ruffle his hair.

 “This is only the beginning, Louis. You’ll do it all.” Stan predicted.

*

**_The Meeting: March 2011 (22 years old)_**

Louis wasn’t going to get pissed drunk tonight. He had a double training session in the morning. He could watch Niall though.

“You’re the worst drinking mate ever Louis.” Niall complained clutching a fresh pint in his hands. “We’re supposed to be celebrating you.”

“It’s supposed to be a secret Niall. I shouldn’t have even told you.” Louis laughed. “I might cut you off, you’re drunk enough and you’ll be telling the whole bloody place.”

“Well I have a right to be. My best friend, my teammate, getting his first cap!”

“It’s not official yet Niall.” Louis shook his head. He loved Niall, Niall reminded him a lot of Stan and it wasn’t hard at all to befriend Niall.

“You could’ve picked next season to start showing off the talent.” Niall grumbled. “Give everyone else a chance. Damn twenty two year olds.”

“Not sorry.” Louis grinned.

“And you shouldn’t be!” Niall exclaimed throwing his hands out wide, forgetting that he had his beer in his hand. Nearly all of it sloshed out of the glass, right onto the person sitting behind Niall. There was a shriek followed by a loud gasp.

“Niall you idiot.” Louis half laughed. Niall turned and stepped back away from the girl, stuttering out apologies. Louis slid off the stool and stepped towards them. “I’m so sorry, he’s a clumsy drunk.”

“It’s all right, I guess.” the girl muttered, unzipping her jacket and shrugging out of it. “Didn’t soak all the way though.”

“It’s not alright!” her friend next to her snapped. Only then was Louis’ full attention brought to her. One look at her and Louis didn’t want to look away from her. She was stunning, Louis was literally stunned into silence as he looked her over. Though she was sitting Louis could tell her legs went on for ages, she was lean, pretty heart shaped face with brown waves that fell mid way down her back. Louis was completely enthralled with her, that he didn’t even realize that Niall had started talking again.

“I can buy you a new jacket.” Niall offered.

“It wasn’t bought you twat, it was made.” the pretty girl snapped. Louis couldn’t help but smile. Anyone else got snaky with Niall was an instant ally to Louis.

“Don’t be rude Eleanor.” the other girl hushed her.

“Hi.” Louis spoke, this time to the girl, Eleanor. “I’m Louis. You’re right, Niall’s a twat.”

“Hey!” Niall objected. Louis’s fist automatically shot out and punched Niall in the chest.

“Don’t mind him. Please.” he said, his eyes not leaving Eleanor once. She had picked up the ruined jacket looking over to see where the damage had been done.

“Tomlinson, watch it dude.” Niall shoved him.

The first girl’s (they still hadn’t caught her name) eyes popped wide.

“Tomlinson? As in Louis Tomlinson. You’re Louis Tomlinson?” she gawked at Louis.

“That’s me.” Louis had to break away from looking at Eleanor to the other girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sana.” she answered, then she reached out and grabbed Eleanor’s hand.

“You’re not getting another one. You know how fucking long it took me to get this right? A long fucking time Sana.” Eleanor fussed at her.

“Eleanor, this is Louis Tomlinson.” Sana nudged her knee.

“Do we know him?” Eleanor asked.

Louis exchanged a look with Niall who just grinned.

“Yes! God. He plays for Manchester United, I only try to get you to watch a match whenever it’s on. Fuck‘s sake.” Sana huffed.

Louis was still getting used to the fact that people knew his name.  Five years playing for the team and he was never going to think it was  **normal** for people to recognize him.

“Sorry.” Eleanor’s eyes flashed up to Louis, she looked only half apologetic. “Not much of a football fan. Or any sports at all really.”

“It’s alright.” Louis smiled, he followed her eyes as they dropped down to the jacket again. “You said that wasn’t bought, did you make it?”

“I did.” she nodded.

“You design?” Louis guessed.

“Going to university for it but yeah I guess. I design.” the corners of her mouth twitched up though and Louis knew he had an in. But before he could use it her phone vibrated and she picked up it to glance at the screen.

“Harry’s outside.” she told her friend. She looked up and this time gave Louis a genuine apologetic look. “We’ve got to go.”

Louis didn’t really want her to, he wanted her to stay, he wanted to talk to her, and he didn’t know how to go about that without being extremely creepy about it. But as he watched her gather her things and start to get up, he started to panic and a little. He really didn’t want her to walk away without getting any more than her name. His gut telling him just to go for it.

“Just a second.” Louis reached forward and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, making her come to a stop. Niall and Sana both must have caught the hint because Niall turned back to the bar to order another drink and Sana told Eleanor she’d wait for her outside.

“So, um, how would I get a hold of you, if I needed, something designed, or something.”

Lame, it was totally lame and he was pretty sure she would laugh in his face. Instead she cocked her head to the side, confused by him, but a bit interested at the same time.

“And what do you think I could design for you?” she wanted to know.

“Whatever you think I need.” Louis responded, a bit proud of himself that it came out smoother than he thought it would.

Eleanor eyed him for a second, like she was debating it. Louis went ahead and pouted at her, jutting out his lower lip and giving puppy eyes.

The corners of her mouth twitched up. “Go on then.”

Louis kept his face calm but on the inside he was, excited and nervous, and a girl has never made him feel that way before. He fished his phone out from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him and entered her number.

“So I can call you then, if I need fashion advice?” he asked. “Make sure it’s alright to wear orange socks with my brown shoes.

“It’s never alright to wear orange anything.” Eleanor replied handing Louis’ phone back to him. Louis definitely noticed that she didn’t say it  _wasn’t_ alright to call her. “See you around Louis.”

“See you.” Louis gave her a little nod.

He watched her leave out the door and then found Niall still at the bar, Niall was looking a bit smug.

“Didn’t get her to stick around? Shame. You deserved a shag tonight. Next time yeah?” Niall slurred.

“Be nice Niall. That’s my future wife.” Louis said, he pulled up the entry Eleanor had just saved in his phone. Seeing that next to her name she added a high heeled shoe emoji.

Niall snorted. “Alright Tommo, you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself there aren’t you?”

“Absolutely not.” Louis shook his head. He smiled down at his phone, getting a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I’m going to marry her.”

 

*

 

**_The Favor: April 2011_ **

“Do you know how weird it is going through magazines and seeing your face? Like what even is that? I didn’t even know your leg could even bend like that.”

One of Louis’ little sisters were sat at the counter, flipping through a magazine.

“Look at you Louis.” Lottie shoved the magazine in his face.

“I look at myself in the mirror everyday Lottie, thanks.” Louis said.

Lottie flipped the page but then was interrupted by her phone ringing and she answered it and hurried away. Louis just happened to glance at Lottie’s left magazine, and recognize the face on the page. He pulled it closer and then let out a laugh. Because there was Eleanor, her picture being used as an advert for some make up brand.

It had only been a week since seeing her at the bar, and he most definitely had not forgotten about her. He was just trying to figure out a way to ask her out, or at least hang out with her. He just couldn’t find the time.

This time it was Louis’ phone that rang, he dug it out of his pocket to see that it was his manager turned best friend calling.

“Hi Zayn.” Louis answered.

“So I’ve got good news and I’ve got bad news.” Zayn ditched the greetings.

Fear flooded Louis, as it always did when Zayn said something like that. His main one being, was if he’d been sold to another team.

“Am I gone?” Louis asked.

“What!? No absolutely not. Jesus Christ d’you think I’d tell you that over the phone anyway? God no.” Zayn scoffed.

Instant relief, Louis let out a breath.

“No um, you’re in the running for Young Player of the Year, congrats on that, that’s the good news, bad news is that you’re required to be at the gala, so, just in case you win, you’re going to need wear something nice. So like we’re going to have to find you a stylist.”

“Young Player of the Year?” Louis repeated. “Holy shit! What the fuck for?”

“What do you mean what for? God Louis, you’re a real dumb fuck sometimes.” Zayn sighed. “You’re not aware of how good you’ve done this season so far?”

Louis didn’t, as long as the team was doing well, he didn’t need anything else. His focus was the team.

“So stylist? Like do I need to be fitted and what not?” Louis questioned.

“Yeah sure, I’ll send you someone over tomorrow, or we can go just get a suit, whatever you want.”

“Actually no, um. I think I might know someone.” Louis looked down at the magazine, the close up of Eleanor’s face. “When is this gala?”

“Twenty-eighth? I’ll have to double check but I’ll let you know for sure.” Zayn said.

“Sounds good. I’ll call you later.” Louis said, he hung up his phone and then called for Lottie. She yelled back that she was still on the phone but then his other sister Fizzy came shuffling in.

“Hey Fizz. Come here a minute.” he said

Fizz shut the door to the fridge and came to his side, he slid the magazine over to her. “Is she known?”

“That’s Eleanor Calder.” Fizzy nodded. “She models for Topshop sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Well she did a couple of things for Burberry too.” Fizzy leaned forward and started flipping through the magazine herself.

“I thought she designed clothes.”

Fizzy looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you know her? Louis oh my god are you friends with her? God I knew something good would come out of you playing football. Can you get us to meet her?”

“Fizzy shut it.” Louis pushed her head away.

“Oh my god you know her! Lottie!” Fizzy rushed out of the kitchen and Louis took that opportunity to retreat to his room, magazine in hand.

He sat down on his bed and then decided just to text Eleanor at first.

_So I’m having a crisis. Do you think you could help me? Xx Louis_

Louis had to wait almost ten minutes before he got a reply.

**Not wearing orange are you?**

**I’m free right now. Well sort of, can’t really go out anywhere but you can come over if you’d like.**

He was getting an invite to her house. Louis smiled down at his phone.

_Give me an address, and I promise I’m not wearing orange x_

~

Eleanor was walking around her loft in her flat, which she turned into her work space basically. It’s where she came to work on her homework, work on her latest piece, working on updating her portfolio. It was her office. No one came up here, it was the advantages of her flat being so open. If Sana needed her, she just needed to call up the spiral stairs loud enough and Eleanor could lean over to talk to her.

So Eleanor was confused when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned away from her drawing board to see Louis.

“Hello.” he greeted her brightly.

She was confused, but amused, she’s sure Sana told him no one was allowed up here. She asked him as much.

“I don’t really follow rules.” Louis shrugged. “I won’t touch anything, promise.”

Eleanor eyed him carefully, sitting on the edge of her desk while she watched him take a look around.

“So is this your field then.” he mused.

“Something like that.” Eleanor twirled her pencil in her fingers.

“Can I sit?” Louis asked pointing to an empty stool.

“Yeah.” Eleanor nodded.

Louis sat down, tucking his hands into the pockets of his joggers.

“You don’t look too much like you’re having a crisis.” Eleanor noted. “You had a game yesterday, won didn’t you? Don’t imagine footballers can get sad about that.”

“There’s a lot we can get sad about.” Louis responded. “Individual performances, just because the team won doesn’t mean some of us are alright with the way they performed. We might have won but Niall let in a goal and I know for a fact that right at this moment he’s watching that tape over again to see what he could’ve done better.”

“Yeah, are you one those people? Who brood even though you won.” Eleanor crossed her arms across her stomach.

“Depends.” Louis shrugged. “So what is it that you do up here?”

“Work.” Eleanor stated.

“What do you work on?” Louis smirked leaning forward.

“Everything.” Eleanor answered. “Designs, uni work, the lot.”

“Uni work?” Louis perked up. “You go to university? Manchester?”

“I took a couple of gap years, but yeah, in my second year of four. Fashion Retailing and Design Management, that sort of thing.” Eleanor explained.

“You like it.” Louis could tell from the smile that was on her face.

“I love it. It’s my passion.” Eleanor smiled bigger, and Louis decided he liked that smile on her face.

“So what, modeling is just a hobby?”

Eleanor’s eyes went wide for a second. “Are you stalking me?”

“I happened to see your face in a magazine one of my little sister’s had. Although I think you’re the one stalking me. How did you know I had match yesterday if you’re not a big sports fan?” Louis countered on her.

Eleanor set her jaw.

“Sana, seems to think that since we’ve interacted, that, I should at least know a bit more about who you are, and what you do. So, I sat and watched it with her yesterday.” Eleanor tried to brush it off. Though Louis had a small sense of nervousness knowing that she had watched him. “The modeling is just a side thing I do, fabrics are expensive.” Eleanor nodded her head to the side of the wall here rolls of fabric were stood up.

“Okay, so, here’s what I wanted to ask you.” Louis got up from the stool and Eleanor stood straight as well. “So, I have this thing, in a few weeks, like an awards thing or something, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, I need to get dressed up, and well. I wanted to know if you would dress me.”

Eleanor’s pretty sure her jaw dropped, she went to go speak but she literally choked over her words. That made her take a deep breath and try again.

“What? You want me to dress you? Louis, I don’t. I’ve never, done that before. I’ve never dressed celebrities.” she couldn’t seem to find her breath.

“I’m not a celebrity.” he chuckled. “I’m just a footballer, that’s getting forced into a suit. So I’m asking you, as a favor. If you would do one for me.”

“Okay celebrity or not, you’re still in the camera’s eyes and if you go out wearing something, they’re going to want to know who made it and if you, I can’t-” Eleanor didn’t know what she wanted to say. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this well known football star was asking her to do this for him.

“Yeah they’re going to ask me who made it and I’m going to tell them that you did. Isn’t that how it works. You let people wear your clothes, and they talk about it, word gets around how talented you are and then everyone wants to wear it. Right?”

That was exactly right, she just didn’t think she was going to get a chance for something like that to happen, least of all, just thrown at her.

“The things I make are just, my friends wear them, I don’t, I don’t dress people.”

“Your friends aren’t people? Can I be your friend then?” Louis questioned, taking a few steps closer to her.

“I don’t know what to say.” Eleanor let out a breath.

“You say yes.” Louis prompted her.

“Yes to what? Yes we can be friends or yes I’ll design for you?”

“Both.”

Eleanor was sure he wasn’t going to let this go, he was offering to help her, help her by helping him. Though she couldn’t help but think this was going to weight a lot more in her favor than his.

“Okay.” she agreed.

“Excellent.”

“Um, I’ll need to take your measurements, and get to know what kind of style you want, but.” Eleanor checked her watch. “I have a class in a half hour and that’s not enough time.”

“That’s alright. I have to get back to my sisters anyway. Probably shouldn’t have them at all, but, what can you do. Should I come back here? Later, or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s fine for you. I don’t have classes tomorrow.” Eleanor said.

“I can do that. I have a training session tomorrow with the team but we’ll be done before noon.” Louis told her.

“Okay.” Eleanor agreed.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” he said.

“Don’t thank me until you’ve actually got it on yeah. How long do I have anyway?” she wanted to know.

“End of the month. I don’t know, I need to talk to my manager. I’ll know by tomorrow.” Louis didn’t want to leave her yet. So he went ahead and jumped asking her the next question. “Can I drive you to your class?”

Eleanor’s first instinct was to say no, but she wasn’t quite sure she wanted him to leave right away either. “Sure.” she allowed.

~

“Are you actually complaining about this? You are. I can’t believe it. I should hit you round the head with this.” Sana picked up the bottle of wine. “Have you gone mad?”

“No I’m just, not sure this was the right decision.” Eleanor frowned.

“How could it have been a bad decision!?” Sana exclaimed. “Eleanor you’re designing a suit, that Louis Tomlinson will wear to an event. A public event. His picture will be taken and he’s going to be seen all over, wearing something  **you** made. What’s so wrong about that?”

“I just feel like it’s an easy out is all. Yeah, his name is known, he’s going to speak my name when someone asks what he’s wearing and then bam, just like that, I’m linked to him forever.” Eleanor traced the rim of her wine glass.

“That’s bad?” Sana demanded.

“I just wanted to do it on my own.”

“You have been!” Sana leaned forward on the couch. “Eleanor you’ve been doing it on your own since you knew how to work a sewing machine. Okay everyone was playing with their little dolls and you sat there making the clothes for your dolls. You’re going to school for this, you’re doing modeling jobs to pay for it, Eleanor you’ve been doing it on your own to build yourself to get a shot. Louis is giving you one. Take it. Don’t feel like you’re selling yourself short for it because you’re not. You’re absolutely not. So what, he’s going to put your name out there, and you’re still going to have to work to keep it out there. He’s just helping you is all, and you got to spend time with him so I think it’s good either way. God knows if I had a fit footballer up in my loft we’d be doing anything but designing a suit.”

Louis had been coming over to Eleanor’s place every free chance he’d gotten. Eleanor honestly didn’t expect to see him much after she took his measurements and figured out what color would best fit him. So she was surprised when he showed up the day after, and the day after. Only leaving when it was late enough, or Eleanor had a class, or he had a training. Eleanor didn’t mind it though. She usually had to be left alone, but he was definitely the exception to that rule. He’d watch her work and ask her questions about what she was doing and she would explain. They’d just sit and trade information and if Eleanor was honest, she enjoyed his company.

“We’re just friends Sana.” Eleanor told her.

“Okay. And I’m the Queen.” Sana scoffed. “Is he coming over tonight?”

The knock on the door answered Sana’s question and Eleanor was sure she could feel the blush on her cheeks.

“I swear I didn’t know he was coming.” Eleanor held her hands up setting her wine glass on the table and going for the door.

“The fact that you expect it to be Louis is amusing.” Sana gave her a look.

Eleanor pulled open the door and found a bit disgruntled Louis on the other side.

“I’m sorry. I know I usually call before I come.” Louis apologized.

“It’s alright, come in.”

Louis let out a breath, shoving his hand through his hair before stepping in.

Eleanor took note that he was dressed in his kit, cleats still on shorts a bit dirty, he had a hoodie on but she was sure she still had his jersey on too. “Late night session?”

“We had a match. We lost.” was all Louis needed to say and Eleanor understood his mood.

“We have wine!” Sana called, swinging the bottle out to them. Louis offered a smile but then glanced down at his feet. Eleanor could tell he wasn’t in the mood for Sana’s loudness tonight.

“Did you come straight here?” Eleanor questioned.

“Might have.” Louis mumbled.

“Okay, um, if you go down the hall, my room is second on the left. I’ve got my own shower and there’s towels in the closet.” Eleanor sent him on his way and then went over to Sana on the couch, snatching the wine bottle from her.

“To your room? Oh yeah, totally just friends.” Sana nodded.

“Shut it San. He’s obviously upset okay.”

“To your room though?”

Eleanor ignored her. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the pasta from the fridge that she and Sana had for dinner. She dished some out into a bowl and put it in the microwave, then fetched a clean wine glass from the cupboard. Once she had everything she passed the couch again.

“If you come to my door, I will kill you.” Eleanor warned her.

“What kind of friend would I be if I ruined potential sex for you El.” Sana winked at her.

“We’re not going to have sex.” Eleanor glared at her.

Louis was already out of the shower when Eleanor entered her room. Hair slicked back from the water and one of her purple fluffy towels tied around his waist. He was looking at her shelf of pictures, and she tried not to look at his damn near naked form.

She’d already seen him stripped down of course, she had made him do it when she was taking his measurements, but that was in a completely different setting. She was in a work zone, right now they were in her bedroom.

“Um, my brother leaves clothes here sometimes, there might be something in the bottom drawer of the dresser.” Eleanor told him. “And I brought you food.” she set the bowl on one of the night stands and then sat cross legged in the middle of her bed.

“Is that him? Your brother.” Louis plucked a picture from the shelf and showed it to her to see.

“Yup.” Eleanor nodded. “That’s Harry.”

“Is he older?” Louis set the picture back.

“No, he’s nineteen, he’s just tall, so he likes to think he’s older.”

Eleanor watched as Louis went down in a squat to open the bottom drawer, he shifted around before he pulled out a pair of joggers and put them on under the towel.

“What should I do with this.” Louis untied the towel from his waist.

“Throw it the corner.” Eleanor waved.

“So is your brother super protective of you?” Louis wondered, stretching out on the bed next to her.

“It depends, he’s pretty okay about a lot of stuff.” Eleanor played with a loose thread on her duvet.

“Would he mind it if I took you on a date?”

Eleanor glanced up at him to see that he was watching her.

“I don’t think he would, no. Not unless you were a jerk.” she said.

“Well I can promise I’m not.” he grinned at her.

“So is this you asking me on a date?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“That’s exactly what this is.” Louis nodded. “Will you?”

Eleanor nodded. Why not

 

**_The Gray Area: April - September 2011_ **

Louis had no idea what possessed him to take Eleanor out on a date,  **after** the awards. He’d just been so busy in the weeks leading up to it, that the second he had a free moment, he took it to take Eleanor out. Not thinking that he spent the majority of the awards talking about how the silver and blue suit that hugged his body so well was made by her. Didn’t think how everyone was watching him afterwards because he  **had won** the Young Player of the Year award. So his picture was splashed everywhere, and everyone tried to find who made his suit, and Louis, proudly, smugly said “my friend Eleanor Calder” and it blew up for everyone.

So the first date was a disaster, they got in the restaurant decent enough, and then they started to get noticed. The first few fans were alright, and then there were a few more, and a few more, and Louis took it in stride, as Eleanor did too. Dinner conversation had gone well, they were still learning about each other. It was outside of the restaurant where things got hectic. The paparazzi were there, and Louis had protective instincts kick in, so it was without hesitation that Louis had reached out for Eleanor’s hand and pulled her to his side. That only made the flashes go off more. It hadn’t stopped until they were in Louis car and driving off.

Louis was disappointed, it was not how he wanted that to go.

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologized to her.

“It’s alright.” Eleanor told him. “I get it.”

“I don’t.” Louis sighed. “Like the fans, okay, I get that, but the paparazzi, I don’t get it.”

“It’s cause you’re pretty.” Eleanor giggled, reaching over and running her finger down his cheek.

“I had a second part of this planned but I’m pretty sure we’re being followed.” Louis took a glance in his mirror. “Better luck next time.”

“As friends, sure, next time.”

Just like that, Louis felt his bubble deflate.

“Friends?” he hated that his disappointment showed through his tone.

“I think it’d be easier that way. There’s no pressure, I like being around you Louis. I don’t want to not be around you but I don’t want to put pressure on each other to be labeled as anything.” Eleanor said it as gently as she could.

Louis was quiet for a second, thumb tapping against the steering wheel as he thought about it. Friends. He could do friends. As long he still got to be around her.

“Friends.” he said.

They were just that, for months, they were friends.

She was that friend that he went to when he had a bad game and he went to her just to talk about anything but his shit game, she was that friend he called when he didn’t want to hang out with his rowdy guy friends. In turn he was that friend who she called when school work overwhelmed her, that friend who she ended up calling when she got just a little too drunk and needed a ride home, that friend who she called over a few times when she needed help moving things into her upstairs loft and her brother wasn‘t in town.

Then they were friends in a gray area. When her friends, and his friends went out to celebrate her end of the school year, and the winning of Premier League for Manchester United. They had both had a little too much drink and they ended up being friends who shared a kiss or two before getting shy about it and steering clear for each other for the rest of the night, but then laughed about it the next morning. Or that friend she didn’t mind having a cuddle with when they were watching films. On late nights he even stayed the night with her and it wasn’t odd or uncomfortable if they woke up the next morning with her back pressed to his front.

“So I’ve got a thing next week.” Louis said, hopping up on her counter. It was one his days where he came over and invaded her space to both bother and just be with her.

“Can you get your nasty smelling self off of my counter.” Eleanor shoved him away from where she was cutting up fruit for a smoothie. “And I’ve got a thing next week too. So that thing you’re getting ready to tell me about, I only had time to make you a blazer, it’s upstairs, and thank Niall for telling me about it because you’re useless.”

Louis gaped. “Rude. I’ll have you know I’m not useless. So what are you doing next week then?”

“Burberry.” Eleanor said. Being the summer she didn’t have classes, so she was taking on a lot more photo shoots to keep her busy, though at the same, she seemed to have accidentally become his stylist. Anything he wore to somewhere, she’d made for him.

“You know I can pay you for what you make me.” Louis reminded her yet again.

“I know, but I don’t want you to.” Eleanor said.

“Why? I can pay you more than what you can get from one shoot with Burberry.” Louis leaned back against her counter.

“Oh hello. Big headed table, party for one, Louis your table is waiting.” Eleanor said in a mocking voice.

Her being able to knock him down off his high horse was just a show of how close they were now. She was quick to tell him when he was being like that.

“You’re right, that was bad. Sorry.” Louis sighed.

“I know you can pay me Louis, and I know that you  **want** to pay me, but I like doing these shoots. I like knowing that I’m working for something for me you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Louis nodded.

Eleanor threw the fruit into the blender and turned it on until it all blended up into a purplish color and a thick texture. She tasted a bit of it before adding a bit of sugar and turned it on again. She poured it into two glasses and slid one over to Louis.

“Are you going to stay tonight? Sana’s staying the weekend with her boyfriend. You don’t have training sessions do you?” Eleanor asked him.

“No I don’t, I can stay, can we order in? I’m having the biggest craving for Chinese.”

Eleanor grinned, she liked it when Louis stayed, she didn’t really like being alone when Sana wasn’t here and Louis made her feel safe. She opened one of the kitchen drawers and tossed him the take out menu.

“If you’re picking food I get to pick the movies.” she told him.

“I don’t care, I just want food.” he said.

“I want you to come upstairs and try the blazer on first okay, that way I can make the changes if it needs to. I don’t want to leave it last minute.

So Louis followed her up the stairs to the loft.

“You can handle white right? Won‘t get it too dirty?” Eleanor asked him. Taking off the white blazer from the mannequin.

“You’re asking a footballer if he can keep something clean?” Louis raised an eyebrow at her.

“God shut up, it’s not like you’re going to be running around the pitch with it on. Although  **you** probably would, you better not Louis.”

Louis chuckled, pulling his hoodie over his head and let Eleanor help him into the jacket.

“It’s meant to go with a dress shirt under it, and I would’ve done one, but, like I said, you didn’t tell me, and Niall only had so much time, and this was already kind of halfway done.” Eleanor flatted her hands over his shoulders to smooth them out.

“I can give you Zayn’s number. He can just call you right away before he even calls me.” Louis said.

“Might be best.” Eleanor muttered. She flattened the lapels down and then buttoned the two buttons at his waist. “What do you think? How does it feel?”

She turned him towards the mirror and stepped back to get a better look herself.

“It feels good. I don’t really like white much, but, it’s good. It actually works well with just a t-shirt under that. Can I do that?” Louis wondered.

Eleanor considered it for a minute, looking him over. It fit him well enough for to be considered formal, she wasn’t aware of how formal his event was, but, it could work.

“If you do that you should probably leave it unbuttoned.” Eleanor stepped forward again and undid the buttons. “Maybe wear a colored one under it. Blue maybe, it would set off your eyes, make them look very pretty.”

“Would it now?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“It would.” she nodded.

“Just how pretty would they look?”

Eleanor looked up at him to see him watching her, and meeting those mentioned pretty eyes of his.

“Very.” she whispered.

There was their gray area again. When they started to toe over the line of just friends. They were both suddenly aware of how close they were, Eleanor’s hands on his chest where she was fiddling with his breast pocket. Louis was watching her lips thinking about what her reaction would be if he kissed her right now. When she couldn’t, when he couldn’t, just giggle about it and blame it on the alcohol and let it go.

He didn’t have to think about it anymore, because she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, once, and then twice, and then she came for the third time but Louis held it. Eleanor broke it, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She didn’t give herself time to dwell on it. She just pulled herself together and got Louis out of his jacket, telling him he could come take it home before the event.

“Movies, come on, I’m feeling cheesy eighty’s.” she took his hand and led him downstairs. They were just their normal selves for the rest of the night, laughing, joking, it didn’t plague them, and neither one of them felt that it should’ve. They were okay with it, it wasn’t something to fuss over, and when they fell asleep together on the couch, it was still wasn’t a fuss, for them.

It was for Sana.

She found them the next morning, cuddled on the couch, Eleanor’s head tucked under Louis’ chin and his hands wrapped around her waist.

“Rise and shine love birds, wake up.” Sana tossed a pillow towards them hit Louis right in the face. He woke with a grunt and moved the pillow to the side.

“Sana get out.” Eleanor grumbled, nuzzling her face into Louis’ chest.

“What d’you mean get out? This is common living space, you’re the ones intruding. Watching your disgusting cuddles, you two are so cute it makes me want to vomit.” Sana told them.

“What time is it?” Louis questioned. It was meant for Eleanor but Sana answered.

“It’s about half ten.”

“I have a session with Liam.” Louis groaned, stretching out under Eleanor. “I’m going to be late.”

“Do you want me to make you something before you go?” Eleanor asked sitting up and shifting over to the side.

“I’ll grab something on the way, thank you though.” Louis reached for his trainers and then leaned over and kissed Eleanor on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have fun.” Eleanor sighed.

“Yeah.” Louis scoffed. “Always a blast working out with Liam.”

He picked his keys from the table and grabbed his hoodie off the back of the couch and was out the door.

“Oh my god!” Sana squealed. “Are you two finally official?”

“Official what?” Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows,

“Together! You cannot tell me that was platonic. You were sleeping on him!”

“Louis and I are just friends.” Eleanor groaned, she started picking their mess from the night before and took the empty dishes to the kitchen.

“Just friends! That’s rubbish! Eleanor that boy is so into you it’s not even funny! You two don’t even realize how you are with each other do you?” Sana went about making coffee and tea.

“I realize that he’s important to me, and I like being with him.” Eleanor said.

“Babe, when who was the last male to have you seen your first thing in the morning?” Sana questioned her.

“Louis, obviously.” Eleanor grumbled.

“The last boy to take you out, and paid for it?”

“Louis did.” Eleanor said.

“The last boy who told you ya looked pretty? The last one to make you laugh? Who was the last boy to fall asleep in your bed?”

“Louis, it was all Louis.” Eleanor sighed. “What’s your point Sana?”

“Who was the last person you kissed, El?”

Eleanor got a little jolt in her stomach when her mind went back to last night and how she kissed him, and how he kissed her back. How last night they couldn’t pin it on them being drunk this time. Eleanor had kissed him because she wanted to.

“It was Louis.” Eleanor answered quietly.

“That, is my point Eleanor.” Sana smiled, touching Eleanor’s arms. “It’s all Louis for you. These last few months everything has been Louis, and you’ve done it without even realizing it. Because it’s natural, it just is, for you guys.”

Eleanor couldn’t even argue with Sana anymore. Because she was right.

 

*

 

**_The Give In: October 2011_ **

Love. He’d known it from the first day that he could love her, and every day since then he was just being proven right. Everyday he got to spend with her, was another day he was more giving himself up to her, even if she didn’t want it, even if she didn’t  **know** it.

It was October the beginning weeks of Louis’ next season, a month in, when he was absolutely positive about it. When he was getting ready in the locker room, and doing up his cleats, he’d gotten a text from Eleanor. Normally he wouldn’t check his phone, but it was Eleanor. So he’d opened the text she sent with a picture attached.

**My first ever football match, you better be worth it.**

The picture along with it was her, she’d taken the picture of herself and in the background was the football pitch he’d be on in less than an hour. She’d come to watch him, and, that excited more than he would ever admit out loud.

“What you looking at then?” Niall came over and glanced over his shoulder.

“Nothing you nosy shit, get out of here.” Louis held his phone to his chest and pushed Niall away with one hand.

“Was it Eleanor?” Niall asked. “Did she make it?”

Louis stared at him. “How the hell did you know.”

“Well who do you think got her the tickets. She doesn’t watch football remember, girl didn’t have a clue where to go, it was a bit embarrassing, I’ll never let her forget that.” Niall laughed.

“Oh so you’re doing things without my knowledge huh?” Louis questioned

“Don’t need to know everything Tommo.” Niall grinned widely, clapping him on the shoulder.

Louis always had the mind frame to go out and win, give everything he could into his performance. Though he would admit to himself that stepping out onto the field this time, despite thousands of people watching him, only one person mattered. So Louis might have shown off a bit, and he might have had glance up once or twice, maybe a third, but definitely not four times up at the box that Niall told him Eleanor was in. He might have maybe enjoyed it just a little more than usual when his free kicks were deemed good and acted a bit sillier than usual when he celebrated his other two. He was definitely feeing good, proud, maybe a little smug at the end of the game when they won.

Back in the locker room he shot a text off to Eleanor, asking her stick around, and that he’d be out soon. He showered, dressed, did his post-match talks to the press, made plans with Niall and a few other teammates to meet them at the pub later on. Louis all but ran back through tunnel onto the field.

Louis liked being here when it was empty, it looked twice the size when there wasn’t anyone in the stands, just an overwhelming feeling of being on top of it all really.

Until he’d seen her. The one person who brought him back down to reality, who didn’t seem to care that he was the most watched footballer. Because she just saw him.

Eleanor was sat on the grass, she had nicked a ball from somewhere, and was rolling it back and forth between her hands. She glanced up when she heard him get close, immediate smile on her face.

“So the people I was sat next to told me you did good. I might have let it slip that it was my first game and they went off in a big long rant about how talented you are. I wonder how they would’ve reacted knowing that your feet smell.”

“My feet do not smell.” he said.

“But they do, you wouldn’t know that because you’re so attuned to your own smell. Sadly I think I am too, becoming immune.”

Louis laughed and shuffled over to Eleanor, quickly stealing the ball from her.

“So what made you come?” Louis was curious, he popped the ball up with his foot and bounced it off his knee before catching it in his hands.

“Just thought it was time to see you play.” she answered coyly.

“What’d you think?” Louis put the ball under his arm before holding out a hand to help her up, once she was on her feet Louis didn’t let her go, instead brought her closer to him.

“Think I might be coming to a few more.” Eleanor admitted.

His heart jumped, he might as well just go along with it and jump with everything else.

“So, I’ll be getting to see the girl I’m in love with, here, while I’m playing the thing I love. Sounds good to me.” he said.

Eleanor jumped slightly at that, letting out a breath like it had surprised her. She watched him curiously to see if had just been joking, he was smiling, but he was serious.

“You sure about that?” she would tell herself that she was saying to make sure that HE was sure. She wouldn’t admit that SHE needed the assurance.

“You’re my best girl friend Eleanor. You friend zoning me after the first date was probably a good thing. Because then we probably wouldn’t have gotten as close as we have in the last seven months. Maybe I want to spend the next seven months, and even more after that, just being more than your best friend. Maybe you want it too, and I think you started to realize that when you kissed me the last time.”

“So what is it that you want to hear Lou?” Eleanor said quietly. “That you were right?”

Louis smiled, dropping the ball to the ground he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

“You don’t have to say anything.” he pressed his forehead to hers.

Eleanor nodded, letting her arms wrap around his shoulders. “More of an, actions speak louder than words kinda girl anyway.”

Louis would’ve went in for the kiss. He’d been planning on it anyway, but, she beat him to it. So when he kissed her back, he was smiling, because, this wasn’t like their first two kisses, where it had just happened, when neither one of them knew where it’d lead to next. Louis knew what he wanted, what she wanted, and they were the same thing.

Each other.

*

_**The Changes: October 2011-February 2012 (22-23 years old)** _

Nothing at all, but everything changed with the territory of being officially with Louis. The amount of time Louis spent with her changed, he took her to school before he had to go to practice, he picked her up when he could, it was now okay for him to stay the night, because now he just didn’t want to leave, Eleanor didn’t want to him to leave either. Eleanor didn’t feel weird about calling him, because she could now, just for nothing, just to say that she missed him, and maybe she found it a little amusing to hear Niall and the boys tease Louis when he said he missed her more. Other things that changed was the amount of football Eleanor watched, even with the smugness of Sana either sat by her on the couch watching him on the telly when he was playing away, or sat by her in the stands for the home games. Eleanor was there when she didn’t have classes, or shoots. Which was another thing that changed. Eleanor would be in the middle of getting her make up done, and then she’d hear him, before she saw him, but Louis’ presence at her photo shoots were becoming regular too. He’d show up and surprise her, and she wasn’t even too sure he was  _allowed_ to do that, but I don’t think anyone was planning on telling him he had to leave. If Louis didn’t show up to a shoot, there’d be flowers in his place.

Those were good changes.

Then, there were bad changes, because, he wasn’t just a boy, and she wasn’t just a girl. They had public names, and though his was maybe a little bit bigger than hers, theirs together, were headlines, literally. Because then Eleanor’s face wasn’t just on the magazines for the shoots she had done, they were on there because she was seen leaving Louis’ place, or they were seen together coming out of a restaurant, or she was pictured at his matches. He was seen leaving her photo shoots, and the times he did get to pick her up from school he’d get a few looks and have to sign a few autographs as well. Their first four months as a couple were documented together, and they were asked about each other, not just by the media though, but by their families as well.

“Mum’s upset with me for missing my birthday, so, she wanted me to go and spend a few days this weekend. She wanted to know if you’d be coming with.” Louis told her in the first week of February.

It was Friday, Louis had nothing to do, and Eleanor didn’t have a class until the afternoon, so they lay cuddled in his bed, Louis on the verge of falling back to sleep.

“My brother’s birthday was last week. He spent the actual day in London so my mum’s making the family come home to celebrate. I actually have to drive to London myself to get him to make sure he shows.

“He’s twenty now and big sister still has to tell him what to do.” Louis chuckled into her shoulder.

“I’m twenty three and mum’s still telling  **me** what to do and I don’t even live there anymore.” Eleanor laughed, she had a sudden thought, fingers pulling lightly at his hair. “Why don’t you come?”

“What, to meet your family?”

“Yeah, I think it’s about time we do that, we can spend the day at my parents, and then, we’ll go to yours.” Eleanor suggested.

Louis picked his head up from her to give her a half amused, half confused, look.

“You want to knock out meeting each other’s families in one weekend?” he said.

“More like one day, but yeah, why not.” she shrugged. Like it wasn’t something as important as meeting each other’s  _families._

He agreed though, and he was nervous, because, whereas he just had his sisters and his Mum to impress, which wasn’t a feat at all because his sisters and mum loved everyone, she had her mum and dad, and her brother. A brother was way different than little sisters. Eleanor assured him, and then reassured him that it wasn’t a problem.

“Harry’s probably the best little brother a girl could ever have, honest.” Eleanor ran her hands over Louis’ shoulders. “Don’t worry okay, you’re not this nervous when you play football, you have to impress thousands of people. Don’t worry about one little brother.”

“I have to impress thousands of people who don’t know me, not my girlfriend’s brother and her parents.”

“Relax Louis.” she kissed him. “Breathe.”

Of course Louis had nothing to worry about. Eleanor hadn’t mentioned that his father and Harry were such big Man United fans. Louis started to think she left that out on purpose. Though Harry and Louis ended up having a lot more in common than just football but they found they liked the same music, and cars. When Louis told Harry that he could borrow Louis’ Audi R8, Eleanor was sure there wasn’t anything Louis could do to make them not love him. Eleanor’s mother was a little bit of extra work. She was wary, as any mother would be, knowing that her daughter was dating a famous footballer. Just worried about the little things, making sure Louis wasn’t a distraction from university, making sure there was a balance and she wasn’t giving up anything to be with him. Louis told her that it definitely wasn’t the case, and he wouldn’t ever ask Eleanor to do something she didn’t want to do. 

“I love her, I’m not going to hurt her.” Louis said.

“Love.” Anne looked Eleanor, who nodded at her mum, and Anne smiled.

“Good.”

Louis’ family was a lot easier. They arrived at Louis’ mum’s house and Jay had greeted and hugged Eleanor like it wasn’t the first time she was meeting her.

It wasn’t even two minutes before Louis sisters had converged on her and dragged Eleanor away to one of their rooms.

“Hi sweetheart.” Jay leaned up to kiss Louis on the cheek. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Louis hugged her tight.

“She is gorgeous Lou.” Jay said in a whisper pulling away from him. “The minute Lottie seen you two out together she nearly cried. How’d you meet her?”

“Niall spilled beer on her friend.” Louis laughed.

Eleanor spent the rest of the night being traded off between his sisters and his mom. Fizzy and Lottie bombarded her questions about clothes, and make up, and the twins were just excited to have another girl around to play dolls with. Jay slid questions about her school, and her designing.

“Tell her about the phone call you got this morning.” Louis urged Eleanor.

They had already told Eleanor’s parents and Louis wanted his mum to know about it too.

“Louis I’m not supposed to tell anyone about it, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Eleanor squeezed his arm.

“Yeah but it’s just family.” Louis told her.

Family. Because they were now. They’d just met each other’s families.

Eleanor smiled, and dropped her hand to intertwine with his.

“I got offered to walk for Burberry, at London Fashion Week.” saying it for the third time today only made it more real. The reaction from the girls made her smile, proud.

Eleanor turned to Louis and he just smiled at her. There literally was no going back now. They were in it for the long run.

~

All the changes so far were just little things, things that were seen on the outside, changes they could see. Louis wasn’t aware that the biggest change would be something he felt.

“So I was looking on your schedule.” Eleanor started.

It was early morning, just before six in the morning, the sun barely coming up.

She’d slept over the night before and was up early with Louis to help him get ready for his workout training session with Liam before his actual practice training sessions with the team. She made him breakfast while he packed up his bag.

“I realized you had a match on the day that I’m walking, an away match.” Eleanor watched him carefully, picking at her own pieces of fruit.

“You’re walking on the 20th.” Louis said to her. He wasn’t forgetting the date. “The match is the day after.

“No, your match is the day of.” Eleanor told him. She took the magnetized schedule they kept on the fridge door. “I’m just reminding you because I know you like, had a party planned.”

“God, can’t tell Niall anything.” Louis groaned. He pulled the magnet schedule and looked it over, to see indeed that the match was the same day Eleanor was walking. “It’s a late game, and I can go to your show and then make it to the match on time.”

“You’re supposed to travel with the team Lou.” Eleanor walked around the counter, Louis opened his arms for her to cuddle into him.

“It’ll be fine Eleanor.”

Louis was maybe a little bit worried about it.

“Don’t do anything that’s going to get you into trouble Louis.”

“I won’t.” he said.

Louis decided he was going talk to the team manager the minute he arrived, and that’s just what he did.

“Paul, I need a favor.”

Paul looked from whatever paperwork he was doing and sat back in his seat.

“What kind of favor?”

“I need to, I need the morning off, on the 20th.”

“Are you ill?” Paul questioned.

“No.” Louis answered.

“Is your family ill?” he eyed Louis, and if it would’ve been anyone else they would’ve squirmed. Not, Louis.

“No, no one’s sick. But, my girlfriend has a show and I promised her, that I would be there.”

Paul looked almost murderous. “You want to miss the team bus, and warm ups, for a thing that your girlfriend is doing?”

“I can be back with the team before warm ups are even started. It’s just the morning. This is important to her.” Louis said.

“What’s important to you, Louis?” Paul questioned. “Is this team important, all those other men out there, you rely on them, they rely on you, is not that important?”

“Of course it is.” Louis scoffed. “I’m not asking to miss the match, I just need the morning off.”

“The morning off to go to a fashion show.” Paul chuckled to himself and sat forward. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, Louis, but, here’s something to think on. If you’re not on the bus, with the rest of this club, at noon, on the 20th. Not only will you miss the match that night, but, you’ll miss the one after that, and the one after that. So, you just think on that, and decide on what’s important.”

Louis didn’t have to think, but he held his tongue and left his office. He was quiet, but Niall could tell something was wrong when Louis sat down on the bench in front of his locker. Louis’ jaw only set so tight when they lost, they didn’t even have a game tonight.

“What’s wrong with you Tommo?” Niall asked, tossing a towel at him.

“I’m fine.” Louis said, slipping off his trainers and rummaging around in his bag for his cleats.

Louis was fuming as they got changed, Niall let him be, and it wasn’t until they were dressed and ready to get on to the pitch that Louis caught Niall’s elbow.

“Niall you’re my best mate here, yeah.” Louis gripped his shoulder.

“Course.” Niall nodded.

“There’s not much that I could do that would upset you right?”

Niall’s eyes furrowed he cocked his head to the side.

“Are you alright? You’re making me nervous. Did they loan you out?” he wanted to know.

“No, no. I just. I need you to have my back okay.” Louis told.

“Through anything.” Niall nodded.

~

Eleanor sat with a ball of nerves settled in the pit of her stomach. She sat unmoving in the chair as people did her makeup and her hair. An assistant took her over to the changing area to show her the garments she’d be wearing to walk in. Eleanor absorbed it all, confirmed she understood, listening as they told her how much time she exactly had to change to her next look.

She was almost sick to her stomach, she knew she was just psyching herself out, but, this was her first ever walk on a runway. It was much different than just taking photos. People were going to be watching her, it was London Fashion Week for fuck’s sake. Eleanor wandered back over to her chair and mirror. She was surprised to see someone had left a huge bouquet of roses on her vanity. Though she had an inkling who they were from, she smiled to herself, feeling a bit sad that he wasn’t going to be here, but then realized that it wasn’t like he didn’t  _want_ to be there with her. Eleanor fished the card from the middle of the flowers, and flipped it over to see the words  _look up_ written. Eleanor looked up to see her reflection in the mirror, though it wasn’t just hers, but, Louis‘ too

“Oh my god!” she gasped, her hands flew up to cover her mouth, and she knocked over a few bottles of hair spray in the process, she turned around and threw herself at Louis. “You absolute twat, what are you doing here?”

“Going to watch your first time on the runway obviously.” Louis chuckled, hugging her around the waist.

“You’re going to be in so much trouble, Louis I can’t believe you.” she said into his chest but then wrapped her arms around his middle. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” he murmured.

Louis never needed to make a decision, he just knew, he felt it.

The important thing to him happened to be the girl he held in his arms.

 

**_The Move In: June-August 2012_ **

The first ever real argument had happened right before Eleanor was out of university for the summer. Louis, for weeks now, had been dropping hints about his desire for Eleanor to move in with him, Eleanor gently denied him every time. Though it didn’t stop him from trying again. Louis was just getting a little desperate and every time she kept saying no, it’d cut him a little deeper than he would’ve liked to admit. He was feeling, rejected. Eleanor rejecting him, doubled with his disappointment of Manchester United ending the season in second, wasn’t helping his moods.

“I just don’t understand it Eleanor. We basically live together anyway, you’re either at mine, or I’m here. Our stuff just is so scattered at each other’s separate flats that it just makes sense, to be together.” it sounded like begging to his own ears, so he wondered how pathetic he sounded to Eleanor. Eleanor, who wasn’t even really paying attention to him. She hunched over her desk in her loft, sketching out her latest.

“Eleanor.”

“I just.” Eleanor sighed, and looked up, setting her pencil down. “I don’t know how many different times I can tell you no, Louis. It just, I like the fact that we can have our own spaces, when we want to.”

“You don’t think I can buy us a house that’s big enough for us to be together  **and** have our own spaces. Bloody hell Eleanor, I can fucking have us a house built, to your standards so you could have all the space you needed!”

Eleanor’s eyebrows pulled in at that, and something flickered across her face before she bent down and started on with her sketch. Though Louis had caught it, and he let out a dark laugh.

“Oh okay. That’s it then isn’t it? About the money. It’s not that you don’t want to live with me with, you don’t want to live with me in something I bought.”

Eleanor was quiet longer than Louis would’ve liked, he laughed again, rubbing his hands over his face, he felt tired.

“I just, I’m not used to being handed things, Louis. I don’t want to feel, like-”

“Like you owe me anything.” Louis stood up and leaned over her desk opposite her. “You think that of me? You’d honestly think I’d make you feel like, like you’re lesser than me because I have the means to take care of you?”

“I don’t want to have to rely on anyone.” Eleanor whispered.

“I’m not just ‘anyone’, Eleanor. I’m your partner, we’re partners, at least I thought we were. I didn’t want you to move in and feel like it was a job, like you had no meaning other than just to be my live in girlfriend. I wanted you to move in because I wanted to wake up to you everyday, come home to you everyday, I wanted you to come home to me. Because I don’t know how you feel, but days when I wake up alone, it usually takes me a little while to be able to get up. Because for what? To be around no one?”

Eleanor didn’t know how to respond to that, didn’t know if she even could, respond to that. They had gone quiet for what felt like hours, thought it was probably barely minutes.

“I just wanted to be close to you Eleanor.” he said quietly. He cleared his throat and tapped her sketchpad. “I see you’re working hard on that. I’ll let you finish.”

“Louis, don’t leave.” Eleanor pleaded.

“I have to go meet with Zayn. Business talk and all that. I’ll ring you later.” Louis completely detached himself and that hit Eleanor hard, but she let him go, he needed to be alone. That was her side of the point. Sometimes they just needed the space.

And space was what was given. Louis didn’t stay over as long as he usually did, and nights where he usually would’ve stayed the night, he didn’t. Eleanor didn’t understand because, he didn’t really have anything to do, he was in his off season, he didn’t have nearly as many as fitness training sessions with Liam, and solo trainings with Niall. Eleanor almost felt like he was dodging her, because the only time she did get to stay at his was when they went out. It unnerved her. This wasn’t her usual Louis. She didn’t feel wanted by him, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that’s how she was making **him** feel by turning down his invitation to live together. She endured that feeling for the entire summer, before she decided to get another opinion on it. So she went to the only person who knew Louis best.

Niall.

It wasn’t hard to get Niall talk, you just had to offer him food, and a pint, when it concerned Louis’ happiness, he was almost eager to talk.

“He just loves you a fucking lot Eleanor. I swear he’s always talking about you, how much he misses you, how he can’t wait to be back with you. He’s a fucking grown man, and he turns into a blubbering schoolboy with a crush when he’s talking about, except it’s not a crush. It’s love.” Niall rambled.

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty Niall?” Eleanor attempted a smile.

“I get how are you Eleanor, you’re this, proud, do it yourself type woman, that’s part of the reason Louis was drawn to you in the beginning. He’s not trying to change that.” Niall drained the last of the beer and turned to face Eleanor full on. “You want to be Boss Lady, you can be Boss Lady. He’s basically offering himself up to be your bitch.”

Eleanor laughed, and covered her mouth and Niall burst into a fit of his own chuckles.

“Alright no he’s not a bitch.” Niall swallowed his laugher. “He just. He wants to be with you. Don’t you miss when he’s not there? Isn’t it weird to sleep with him for a few days in a row, and then not, to wake up alone.”

“But we wake up alone anyway, all his games aren’t played here.” Eleanor pointed out.

“Yeah fair point, but, you move in with him, it’s gonna cut down those days more you know? Just think about the days when he does come home, you’re going to be the first person he goes to, the first person he’s going to  _want_  to go to. We get home late at night and I know he wants to go to your place but he doesn’t because it’s late, and he doesn’t want to bother your or Sana. Wouldn’t you like it if you came home and he was just, there? That you didn’t have to call him, or ask when he could come over, because he was already there with you.”

“I do miss him when he’s gone.” Eleanor admitted.

“He misses you more when he’s gone.” Niall confirmed.

“You don’t think it’d be a mistake? That we’re moving too fast. Putting your obvious favoritism aside.” Eleanor inquired.

“Favoritism aside. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people be so in love with each other like you two are. You both have such a mutual respect for each other, it’s nice to watch. I don’t think there’s such a thing as ‘going too fast’ with you two.”

Eleanor smiled, blushing at the compliment.

“You’re a good friend Niall.” she told him, reaching up and pinching his cheek.

“Yeah well.” Niall shrugged. “Louis promised me I could be godfather to his first born. I’m working hard for that.” he winked.

Eleanor laughed, and shoved his shoulder. “You’re doing good.”

“Yes!” Niall fist pumped.

~

Louis was tired, the club had pulled a double training session, topped with a fitness session with Liam, and then Louis’ own personal session. It was well past midnight when he could even think about going home. He was pretty sure he could’ve fell asleep in the lift up to his floor, reasonably regretting his extra sessions on top of the 3 mandatory ones. He probably could’ve done with a hot bath to relax himself, but didn’t even to think of the hassle it would be to do it. It was much easier to fall in his bed, or maybe even the couch, and have his nightly call to Eleanor and then go to sleep.

It took Louis a couple of tries to get his key in the door, and he was almost considering sleep right there on the floor. Then the door swung open, and he was met with an alert Eleanor.

“Hi?” Louis didn’t even have the energy to be surprised, and his greeting came out more as a question.

“You look like shit.” Eleanor commented. She reached over and took his bag from him, dropping it just inside the door.

“Thanks.” he said. Eleanor rolled her eyes and grabbed Louis around the elbow and brought him inside. “Did you text that you were coming? You didn’t mention you would when we talked.” he was trying to remember if she did or not.

“No, I um, I knew you had a long day, I just, wanted to be here when you got home.” she said, sliding her hand in his. She led him back to the living room where he could see she’d obviously set up camp. She had her sketch things out across the coffee table, blankets messed about on the sofa.

“I’m really glad to see you.” Louis squeezed her, pulling her into his arms when then they laid on the couch. “I’m really tired and if I fall asleep I’m sorry.”

“You smell kinda awful.” she wrinkled her nose at him.

“I know, too lazy to get in the shower. Tomorrow.” Louis locked his arms around her waist and let out a sigh. He felt a little better just seeing Eleanor, being able to hold her after a tiring day like he had. He stroked his hands down over her back and felt himself start to drift asleep.

“Louis.” she said quietly to him, hands rubbing his side.

He hummed his response that he was listening.

“I’d like to stay tomorrow night too.” she said.

“You don’t have to ask.” he mumbled, fingers playing the ends of her hair.

“I’d quite like to be here every time you came home.” Eleanor said.

Their hands stilled on each other, and Eleanor turned her head to rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

“I told Sana she should start looking for another flat mate.”

Louis was exhausted, not really in the mood for jokes. Especially about this subject.

“Eleanor.” her name came out tight in his throat. “Don’t have a laugh at me.”

“I’m not.” Eleanor moved up his body so that she was level with his face. “I’m not Lou, I wouldn’t, not when I know how important this is to you. How much you wanted this.”

“I want you to want it too. Not just because of me.” he told her.

“I know, I know that.” Eleanor touched her knuckles to the side of his jaw. “I do want it. Now.”

“You’re sure?” he cupped her face, thumb touching her bottom lip. “Be sure.”

“I am.” Eleanor, nodded, turning her hand to kiss the inside of his wrist. “I just have one request.”

“Anything.” Louis breathed, his heart racing into a sprint now.

“I just need my own area, to work, to draw, to whatever. Just a place that’s for me, when I want it to be.”

“You got it, my love. You’ll get it.” he promised, pulling her down for a kiss “I love you, thank you, I love you so much.”

Eleanor giggled and kissed him back. “I love you too, but babe you smell really, bad, please shower.”

“Nooo.” Louis whined. “I’m tired.”

“Tired huh. Well what if I made you a bath?” Eleanor questioned, hands slinking under his shirt. “Would you be a little more motivated then, if I got in with you?”

Louis feigned like he was thinking it over, when if fact that flash in eyes had definitely given him away.

“I think I could be persuaded.”

*

**_The Same Page: January-February 2013 (24 years old)_**

“Is this a thing? That you do. Jesus, I forget how really famous you are until we try to step out. I can honestly say I’ve never had a store shut down just so we could shop.” Sana said.

“You’ve never driven a Lamborghini either but hey, good shit happens when you stick around me.” Louis countered.

“Fair enough. Haven’t ever been ring shopping for my best friend either so that’s great too.” Sana grinned.

Louis smiled too, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks so he looked down and adjusted the beanie on his head.

“Can we just get on with this yeah? I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“You’re just nervous. Don’t be. She’s going to say yes.”

Louis hoped she would say yes. He took Sana out for the day, help him pick out a ring for Eleanor. One that he was hoping to propose with. One that she would love, one that she could show off, one that she could look down on and smile at it. Well, given that she would say yes. Six months living together and he’d decided that he wanted a forever with her. He wanted her to be his, and he wanted to do everything with her. He didn’t think it had been possible but living with her made him fall in more love with her.

 He loved that it was her who woke him up when he needed to be up in the early morning. She stayed up with him until he was gone and then went back to sleep for a bit before she had to go to class. Louis would be so busy during the days, having a training session, or having meetings with Zayn for business deals, that she was usually already home from class when he got home. Matches that were held at home, Eleanor went with him. She watched warms up, stayed through the games, found him afterwards and then they went home together. Depending on a win or lose they would either go out to celebrate or just go straight home and to have a cuddle on the couch.

Games when Louis had to leave, Eleanor drove him to the bus, tried not to cry when he had to go, but he was always looking forward knowing that when he came home, she’d be there. They had a routine that revolved around each other. When Louis had the free time he drove her to class, would accompany her to a photo shoot, was thrilled for her when she got phone calls about designers who wanted her to walk for them and she ran into to the room all excited about it to tell him. Days when they both had nothing to do they went out, tried their best to not be seen, or they stayed home in pajamas and watched movies all day.

Louis loved every single moment with her, and he had a feeling she felt the exact same way he did when they had gone to his mother’s house for Christmas. Louis saw how comfortable she was with his family, how his family had taken to her like she was part of the family from day one. Louis knew she belonged in his life, and it wasn’t just a for now thing. She was meant to be in his life, for the long run. She was so rooted deep into his heart that just thinking about her not being there made it hurt. Everything he had right now with her, he wanted to keep. He was going to go about that the best way he knew how.

So he called in reinforcements in Sana after the new year. No one better than to take the best friend to go shop for an engagement ring. They spent hours in the shut down store. The steel doors shut over the windows so no one could see in, Sana and Louis looked over every single ring, diamond, and setting they could possibly think of. Louis was almost ready to give up and try another day at another store when one caught his eye.

“Is that a flower?” Louis questioned, pointing at it through the glass.

“A lotus blossom.” the jeweler said reaching in and taking it from the display case. “This one here is all diamonds but can be handcrafted to your choice of stones.”

Louis held the ring in his hands, looking at it. It was, a bit flashy, but, he thought it a bit, classy at the same time. Like Eleanor, something to catch your attention at first but then looking longer it was actually really beautiful. Eleanor was eye catching, but she had so much more to her, she had layers, like this ring had layers.

“Sana?” he turned to her.

“She’ll love it Louis.” Sana nodded.

~

Louis bought the ring and sent it home with Sana for now. He didn’t know if Eleanor would be home yet or not, and it was a good thing he did because Eleanor was sat right on the sofa when he walked in.

“Babe!” she tipped her head back to look at him. “Where you’ve been? I tried to text you to see when you’d be coming home. I got hungry and I ordered in, I didn’t know what you felt like eating so I got a bit of everything?”

“It’s alright, I’d eat anything right now.” Louis kicked off his shoes and threw his keys on the table. He came up behind her and kissed her, though she was still upside down.

“You’re cold, go get food, and come cuddle with me.” she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Louis disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and then came back, walking around the couch and sitting next to her. He set his food on the table and then leaned over to her to give her a proper hello, hugging her close.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day, did Liam call you in today?” Eleanor wondered. She let him sit back up to eat his food, not wanting to lose contact with him though she threw a leg across his lap and one behind his back, straddling him sideways.

“I’ve just been out, wondering around, I don’t know, I just kind of zoned out.” Louis shrugged, twirling a bit of pasta around on his fork and shoving it in his mouth.

“How’d school go today?” he asked her when he chewed and swallowed.

“It was good. Um, not as good as the news I got today though.” she said, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Good news?” Louis put down his bowl and turned to give his attention to her. “What are you up to now.”

Eleanor smiled, slipping a hand under his shirt to touch his back.

“I get to walk again, for Fashion Week.” she said.

Louis eyes’ popped and squeezed her knee. “That’s brilliant babe! Wow that is exciting. Who are you walking for this time?”

Eleanor’s eyes were lit up but her cheeks flushed like she was a bit shy to say.

“Um, D&G.” she said in a small voice.

“D&G? Like Dolce and Gabbana?”

“Yeah.” Eleanor breathed.

“El.” his grip on her knees were tight. “Babe D&G happens in Milan’s Fashion week.”

“I know.” she said.

“You’re going to Milan? Fucking hell Eleanor!” he lunged forward and kissed her hard, making her let out a surprised little squeak, she pulled away giggling. “That’s absolutely fantastic Nori. I’m so happy for you babe.”

Eleanor blushed harder at the nickname he’d taken to calling her. She was so used to people calling her El, or when her Mum was overly fond she called her Ellie. But Louis wanted his own special name for her, and he’d decided that he liked Nori.

“Thank you.” her smile was overtaking her face. “I wanted to tell you straight away but you didn’t answer your phone.” she punched him lightly for that.”

“I’m sorry. I will definitely keep it on from now on. Promise.” he said, he shifted her legs out of his lap and stood up, pulling her with him. “Come on, we need to go celebrate.”

“What? No Lou you just got home.” Eleanor tugged on his hand with both of hers.

“And now I want to take you out! We’ll go have dessert or something and a few drinks, come on.” he put his hand over hers, and pulled her into his chest. “I’m really proud of you, you’ve got great news and we should go out and celebrate it, and then we can home, and celebrate it in bed.”

“Yeah? Be all romantic and things?” Eleanor questioned, brushing her nose across his.

“And things, yeah.” Louis chuckled, placing a kiss on her lips.

“Alright then.” Eleanor agreed. “But I want big piece of a chocolate something.

“You can have anything that you want.” he promised her.

~

It was baby sitting Zayn’s daughter that Eleanor knew she wanted her forever with Louis. Zayn was surprising Perrie on a little day trip and he asked Louis and Eleanor if they could baby sit, and they happily agreed.

It was the first time Eleanor had seen Louis spend so much time around a little child. All of his sisters were a bit older. She didn’t know what she had been expecting but it definitely wasn’t what she saw.

Louis was so patient with Talia, he indulged her, made her laugh, made funny voices with her dolls held a tea party with her with actual tea. Eleanor had brought out some of her designs that didn’t quite turn out right and they had fun dressing up Louis, Eleanor laughing because Louis  **let** them. Even painted his nails, and put a bit of make up on and pinned his hair back with bow clips.

“You’ve had a lot practice then have you?” Eleanor commented later when she was helping Louis clean the makeup off while Talia sat the table eating.

“Four little sisters and you don’t really have a choice you know, you get ganged up on. At least if I do it willingly then I can at least have a limit. Good to know glitter still isn’t my color.”

“Glitter isn’t anyone’s color love.” Eleanor smiled fondly, she wiped one last smudge of lipstick from his lips and then leaned forward and stole a kiss. “All clean.”

“I think I’ve had enough of watching girls grow up though. I’d quite like to have a boy.” Louis said thoughtfully, reaching up and shaking more glitter out of his hair.

It was like something squeezed Eleanor’s heart at those words and she took in a breath.

“You want children?” Eleanor asked.

“Of course. I love kids, being around them, playing with them taking care of them. I’ve just a little soft spot for kids. I’ve always wanted to have my own. With the right person.”

Eleanor didn’t miss the way Louis held her eyes when he said that. And answered her unspoken question, that yes, he wanted children with her.

“Even with this big ol career, of football. Coming and going, could even possibly get moved to another team.”

“My family comes first.” he stated easily.

Eleanor felt like she had a hard time breathing, that they were having such a conversation so casually. The talk about having a family, together. Eleanor hadn’t thought about it before, ever. Not that she didn’t like kids, or didn’t want them ever, she just didn’t see them as something that would happen so early for her. But then here was Louis, making her feel completely different about it. She wanted a family, a family with him, and Eleanor had the inkling that she would’ve only ever wanted it with him.

This, man, who quiet literally rooted himself to her. He wasn’t going anywhere. She could feel that. She wanted to keep him with her. And she was going to go about that the best way she knew how.

~

Louis waited until after she did the show in Milan. He didn’t want to take away from that, he did surprise her with flying out her family and Sana so they could watch her though. It was during the trip that he asked her father and Harry for permission, which they gave happily while Anne had burst into tears. Louis wasn’t going to do it on Valentine’s day though. That was just too cheesy. He didn’t want to make it this whole big event though. He wanted to keep it simple.

He never usually bothered her when she was in her office working. He usually just let her be. So, she was, just a little pleasantly surprised when he knocked on her door, and he came in.

“Are you super busy love?” Louis asked.

“Just drawing some things.” Eleanor capped her pen and set it down, looking up at him. “Could use a distraction though.”

“Do you think you could sew this for me?” Louis held up his practice jersey. “Niall got a bit rough today and completely ripped the sleeve off.”

“Don’t you have about a billion of those?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“Just a few hundred.” Louis shrugged. “I like this one though. It’s lucky.”

“You sweat in it.” she frowned.

“I sweat in everything, doesn’t mean I throw it out.” Louis argued. “Will you fix it?”

“Yes of course, give it here.” she held her hand out for it. Louis passed it over to her and she expected the sleeve where it was torn. “I don’t think I even have to use my sewing machine. Could probably just use a needle and thread.”

Eleanor laid it on her desk and then opened one of her draws.

“Well I figured that. I nicked the color thread from Hannah down at the pitch.” Louis held out the spool to her. “She said it’s got to be this exact color.”

“No one’s even going to see it babe, you’re not even going to notice it.” she laughed taking the spool from him.

“I know, but, I’ll  **know** that it’s a different color. I can’t have that on my conscience.”

“You’re so odd.” Eleanor shook her head at him. She pulled a needle from her pin holder and unwound the spool to thread her needle, wrapping a bit of it around her ring finger to hold it tight.

“Hold it for a second.” Eleanor said to Louis who had come around the desk to watch her.

Louis did as he was told, and then a little more, unwinding the spool. Eleanor noticed the slack loosen and she looked up at Louis just in time to see something glittery slide down from the thread, right down on to her finger. Eleanor looked down to a silver band had slid on to her finger, a ring.

“Louis.” her heart stopped.

She turned the ring around on her finger and let out a little “oh”. This wasn’t a ‘just because’ gift. This was full on, shining ring, diamonds set into a flower, with light blue gemstone accents, that Eleanor guessed were close to his birthstone.

“Maybe you can just sew your heart to mine instead.” Louis murmured, eyes wide and hopeful. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh god.” Eleanor breathed, she didn‘t hesitated . “Yes, Lou, god, yes I will.”

Louis smiled wide, and went to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

“Only, if.” she held a finger to tell him to wait and then she reached into one of her bottom drawers. Returning with a box clasped in her hand. “Only if you say yes to me too.”

Louis eyes dropped wide in surprise, and then in amusement.

“Babe you were going to propose to me?” he cooed, almost teasing.

“Well yeah, someone had to.” she said.

“Well what do you think I just did?” he laughed. Louis opened the box and found a silver band, with a single row of diamonds. “Would you have done it front of everyone?” he wondered.

“I hadn’t worked it out.” Eleanor admitted.

Louis laughed, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on to his finger.

“Of course I’ll marry you, beautiful girl.” Louis cupped her face and kissed her. “I adore you, I love you so much.”

“Think I feel about the same.” she said against his lips.

*

**_The Expected Unexpected: July 2013_ **

If asked, neither Louis or Eleanor would’ve said that they tried, they’d just say that they didn’t prevent.

So Eleanor wasn’t surprised when it turned out she was late. She didn’t say anything to Louis right away, in fact she kept it to herself for a few weeks, just to be sure. In case it was her body absorbing all the festivities that came with her graduating from university and Manchester United winning the treble of trophies. They’d gone through so many celebrations, parties thrown for her, parties thrown for Louis and the club, parties for Louis and Eleanor together because it just seemed right for talk of the engagement to come up again. By her birthday, when Eleanor was indeed a full month late, she decided to tell Louis.

She found him in the kitchen, browsing through the fridge.

“Nori guess what!” he gasped, seeing her walk in, he shut the fridge right away. “I’ve got good news.”

“I’ve probably got better news.” she countered. “Go on.”

She slid on the counter and waited for him to continue.

“I just spoke with Zayn.“ he came over to her and braced his arms around her. “I’m going to partner with Adidas, we’re going to work on my own line of cleats.”

“Your own shoe? That’s lovely.” she found her in then. What better way then to link her possible pregnancy to football. She set her elbows on his shoulder and pushed her fingers through his hair. “Um, you think it’s going to be a men’s line? Or all sizes or what?”

“Probably just men’s. Why? Do you want a pair?” he teased, leaning into nip at her neck.

“I don’t, no.” Eleanor’s heart was pounding but her voice was calm. “But, baby might.”

Louis’ head snapped up so fast Eleanor was sure she heard something pop.

“What?” Louis breathed, eyes wide. “Are you pregnant?”

“Maybe, I could be, I might be, I really fucking hope so.” she half laughed.

“You don’t know? You didn’t, find.” Louis had to stop and take a deep breath, feeling a bit light headed.

“I wanted to tell you first, so we could do it together?”

“Yeah of course!” Louis squeezed her hip. “Fucking hell, shit, Nori yes, let’s, yeah we can do that. Take a test right? Or do you want to call my mum? We can drive there and she can get us in to her office, quick, or we can go somewhere else or wha-”

“Louis!” Eleanor laughed, shushing him, and rubbing his shoulders. “Relax sweetheart, take a deep breath.”

“Right, sorry.” Louis took in a breath, and held it before slowly letting it out. “Okay, right, home test first then? Then we’ll make an appointment.”

“Sounds good.” Eleanor giggled, stroking his jaw.

~

Louis’ mind was racing, he felt like his whole body was a livewire and his leg wouldn’t stop shaking, to distract himself he was pushing himself around on the rolling stool, from counter to shower, shower to wall, in their bathroom.

“Why do you look so nervous? I’ve never seen you look so jittery.” Eleanor stopped him in his tracks, pushing him and the stool back against the wall.

“I’m excited.” Louis said rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs.

“Are you?” she questioned.

“Yes, god yes.” Louis pulled on her hips and she straddled his legs, sitting down in his lap. “I’m just thinking about all the side details we have to go through now. We’ll have to move, somewhere out of the way, we need a fence, you’re going to need a body guard now.”

“You think so?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you while I’m away.” he said. “I know you can handle the paparazzi on your own, but, being pregnant, and then having baby with you, I don’t like the thought of you being alone with that if I’m not with you.”

“Why think of all the worrisome stuff right now. Think about the happier things. Like how we get to plan out a nursery and which one of the boys you’ll pick to be god father, and how I’ll get to start designing little baby clothes, and we can dress baby up in your number on your game days. We’ll just have baby, little me and you, and we’ll be okay. Yeah?”

Louis eyes glittered, and he smiled, squeezing her leg. “Yeah, we will be.”

The alarm tone started playing on her phone, and Eleanor looked over her shoulder at the counter.

“Ready to find out then?” she moved to get up but Louis kept his hold around her.

“Just a second, I got it. Hold on.” Louis gripped her a little tighter and pushed hard off of the wall, sending them gliding across the floor to the counter. Eleanor threw her hands out just in time to stop them from crashing into the counter.

“Nice save.” Louis praised.

“It was either that or fall on the floor.” she said.

Eleanor reached over to the sink and shut the alarm off, picking the test,. “Ready?”

She was relatively calm, but she was pressed so close against Louis she could feel his heart pick up again. He hid her face into his neck.

“Go on then.”

Eleanor turned the test over to see two clear lines showing on the indicator.

“Well then.” she said, dropping it back on the counter, her other hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Should talk to Zayn about those baby cleats.”

**_December ‘13_ **

Eleanor pouted as she finished taping the last box shut. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, hands settling on her tummy to try and settle the kicking baby was doing.

“I don’t want to move either.” she said to her tummy.

Louis had bought a house, that was way too big for the two of them: well, three of them, but still too big. Eleanor was a little sad having to leave their flat that they’ve barely been in a year to have to start all over in a new house. Especially right before Christmas, right before Louis’ birthday. Though it was closer to Eleanor’s agency, it was further away from the team. So Eleanor didn’t understand why he wanted to move  _away_ from his work. It just meant that he’d be gone more.

Eleanor didn’t even see or hear Louis come into the bedroom until he sat in front of her.

“Eleanor what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he took her hands.

She wasn’t even aware she was crying.

“I don’t want to move, I don’t want to live in London, what’s wrong with being here, I like here, our friends are here, Niall lives here, Zayn lives here, Liam lives here. What happens when we go to London and you have to come up here every other day? I’m going to be left all alone and you don’t even care!”

Louis tried really hard not to laugh at her, but Eleanor saw him crack the slightest of smiles and she lost it.

“This isn’t funny Louis!” she shoved him away from her, crying harder.

“Oh babe.” Louis laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s just, you hardly cry at anything, and you’re having a fit about having to move? Babe it’s alright yeah, it’s just a couple hours away, it’s not like we’re never going to see our friends again.”

He tried to pull her into a hug but she slapped his hands away, getting up from the floor and heading for their bed.

“Nori.” he followed her, kneeling at the end of the bed. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“Yes.” she grumbled into her pillow.

“You know I’m not going to right?” he said, crawling up towards her.

“Yes.” she sighed, annoyed.

Louis chuckled and laid behind her, slipping his hand under the front of her shirt and splaying his fingers across her belly. Louis gave her a few minutes, knowing she’d calm down, she just needed to be still for a bit. Louis finally heard her breath even out, she nudged her elbow against him.

“Baby is making me emotional.” she said.

“It’s going to be alright, this move, it’ll work out and you’re going to like it better babe.”

“But you’d have to leave super early to come back up here.” she reminded him, drawing patterns on the back of his hand.

“I only have the mandatory team sessions twice a week. Liam can come down for my fitness sessions, and this yard is gonna be big enough that I can do my personal sessions home. I’m not going to leave anymore than I absolutely have to.” he said.

“You promise?” she asked.

“I promise, Nori.” he kissed her cheek. “My heart.”

Eleanor made a sound of agreement and turned her head to kiss his lips, lacing her fingers with his. Then they felt baby kick. Eleanor letting out a small groan and wincing.

“Oh don’t make that face.” Louis pouted, rubbing her stomach. “I love it when baby kicks.”

“Because you don’t feel it all day everyday. Been using me as a punching bag. I don’t think baby’s all excited about the move either.” Eleanor hinted, shifting on to her other side so she was facing Louis now.

“Baby’s going to have a big yard to play in, don’t think baby will mind.” Louis grinned. “Do we get to even see what baby is going to be. I want to start picking out names.”

“Maybe, if you’re a good boy.” Eleanor smiled, stroking her hand across his back.

“What does that include?” Louis wondered. “I think I’ve been pretty good.”

“You’ve been okay.” Eleanor shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m a bit offended.” Louis pouted. He locked his arms around Eleanor’s waist and rolled over on to his back, settling her on top of him.

“Oh hush.” Eleanor slapped his chest. “You’ve been fantastic, and you know that.”

“I do.” Louis was smug. “And so have you.

He pushed her cami up, finally getting to fully see her and touch her, Eleanor leaned over to her night stand and grabbed her lotion. She uncapped it and then squeezed some into Louis’ hand.

“Other than baby kicking you all day.” Louis prompted, rubbing his hands together and then taking his hands to her belly. “How was your day?”

“It was alright. I got some more sketches done.” Eleanor relaxed back against Louis’ knees and enjoyed letting him work the lotion into her skin. “I could’ve put out a few outfits but everything is packed up. I finished labeling all the boxes so everything is pretty much done, just waiting for the movers.”

“We can hire people to unpack at the new house.” he told her.

“No. I don’t want strangers touching our things. Moving furniture and closed boxes is fine. Actually touching our stuff, no thank you.”

“Okay well then I’ll pull some of the boys together and we can do that. Zayn and Perrie, and Sana too, and then we can have one big house warming party anyway. It won’t take that long. We’re not taking a lot from here anyway.”

Louis and Eleanor had completely had the new house in London decorated and furnished to their likings. There was only a furniture type things they were taking from this flat. Their bed, and the sofa, everything else was just clothes, and personal items. Gifts from both of their friends, Eleanor’s fabrics, her magazine shoots, her pictures, Louis magazine covers and his pictures and awards.

“I’m sad to leave here, we lived together here, you proposed here, we made our baby here.” Eleanor frowned. “It’s special Lou.”

“The new house is going to be special too babe, we’re going live there, married there, and our baby will come home there, and our other babies will come home there.” he smiled. He framed her belly with his hands, touching his thumbs together. He looked up at the sad pout she had on her face looking anywhere but at him. “Do you really like this place this much?”

“Do you really  **not**  like this place this much?” she countered.

“Oh god.” Louis chuckled, throwing his head back. He sighed, and then glanced at her, smiling fondly. “Do you want to keep it?”

Eleanor kept her facial expression in check but Louis didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up at the words.

“Not if we-”

“We can keep it babe.” he said.

“Louis-” Eleanor started.

“I don’t want you to be upset at losing this place. It is special. So we can keep it for when you want come visit the families, or your friends, or when you want to stay for matches.”

Eleanor bit on her lip, trying to keep that smile at bay. “Thank you.”

Louis shrugged, taking her hand and kissing the back of her fingers.

“I love you.” he responded.

**_The Star: March 2014 (25 years old)_**

Louis was the only one left in the locker room, not bothered to have changed out of his kit, back to his dress clothes. His head thrown back, eyes closed. So he didn’t see when Liam snuck up to him, scaring him when he whipped a towel at him.

“Hey Tommo, you and Niall are usually the first ones out of here.” Liam commented, he sat on the floor next to Harry‘s feet. “You alright?”

“I think I’ve been better.” Louis admitted, he ruffled his own hair before sinking down further in his seat. “I guess I’m just getting a bit nervous.”

“Oh yeah, baby soon right?” Liam remembered.

“She’s due for the end of the month.” Louis nodded.

“Wicked.” Liam grinned. “You don’t seem so happy about it now.”

“No I am, it’s just. The fear is kicking in now, you know. There’s this other little person that’s coming, that I need to be able to care for, protect. How can I do that when I’m in and out all these months?” Louis questioned himself.

“Louis you’re not seriously questioning your abilities to be a father. Lou it’s not something that you’re going to be perfect at right away, but don’t think you can’t do it at all.” Liam told him.

“I’m good at football, I know how to do that.”

“That’s because you can learn, and train for football. I don’t really think you can train to be a dad Louis, it just happens, you’re going to learn as you go, but you’re not going to be bad it. You’re so good with kids though Lou, you just have that special connect that some others don‘t. So you’re already head of others. You’re going to be fine.” Liam assured. “Plus Eleanor’s not going to let you fuck up.”

Louis let out a snort, allowing himself to smile. “Thanks Liam.”

“I’m here for you mate.” Liam grinned, punching Louis’ thigh. “Are you going home then?”

“Yeah, got the driver waiting for me.” he said.

“Alright, I’m off. I’ll see you.” Liam bid him goodbye and left Louis to get changed and pack up his bag.

Louis dozed off in the car back to London. He’d sent a text to Eleanor to let her he was on his way, but she didn’t respond so Louis just assumed she was sleeping. The driver woke him when they were pulling into the gate and Louis opened the app on his phone and punched in the code that controlled the alarm on the house. Louis thanked him and searched for his keys in his pocket.

Louis was right ready for bed, feeling that he could just fall back to sleep.

The second Louis unlocked the front door he was met with the bright light of the entrance hall. Pom Pom, the mini Pomeranian Louis had given Eleanor as a Christmas gift, barked at him the minute he was inside the door. She continued to bark at him, nipping at Louis’ ankle, looking a bit distressed.

“Pom, shut it yeah.” Louis shooed her away with his foot.

“Oh, good your home.” Eleanor came waddling out of the cloakroom from the left. She had an overnight bag slung over her arm and a coat in another one.

“Love, are you alright?” Louis dropped his bag on the floor, shutting the door and tripping over Pom Pom as he went over to Eleanor.

“Yeah, alright I guess.” her breathing was off, and Louis noticed then the way she was holding herself. “Um baby, is coming.”

“Baby is coming?” he repeated. “Now?”

“More like three hours ago, but I wanted to wait for you to come home. I called your mother, she said it was fine to wait as long as contractions were far apart, and they were, up until an hour ago.”

“Eleanor!” Louis scolded and exclaimed at the same time. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because for what? So you could wait around at hospital for nothing? You had a game Louis, fucking hell, don’t argue about this. You’re here now, and baby is coming, and we can go now, please, can we go. We’re having a baby.”

“Oh.” Eleanor whispered quietly, tears filling her eyes. “Wow, Lou, baby is coming.”

“What, are you nervous all of a sudden?” Louis tried to tease, to ease her.

“No, not at all, this is amazing, and I’m just, ready for this.” she breathed.

“Yeah?” Louis smiled, just hearing that eased all his worries, he cupped her face and stroked the tears away that were falling down her cheeks. “Me too love.”

~

Louis didn’t think he could’ve felt a bigger sense of pride, and happiness. Not even when he first got signed to Manchester United, or when he played his first game with them, or when he made his first ever start, or his first goal, could add up to this his feeling now. He didn’t think he could feel such an accomplishment, not when he got Eleanor to go on that date with him, or to be with him, to or move in with him, to marry him.

Louis knew nothing was going to top what he was feeling right now, twenty five years old and he was experiencing the best feeling he could ever imagine.

Holding his newborn son in his arms, feeling him as he breathed against his chest.

It was early in the hours of the next morning, the sun just beginning to peek through clouds. Louis probably hadn’t slept in a full 24 hours but he couldn’t care. Eleanor was asleep in her bed, getting a well deserved rest from all the work she’d gone through that night. Shifting uncomfortably from the pains of her contractions, having decided to go through it naturally. She was outstanding about it, she didn’t complain, not once, though Louis did everything he could to help soothe her. He called the appropriate people to let them know about Eleanor being in labor, he called the other appropriate people to make sure their privacy was kept.

So it was just the two of them, three of them. Eleanor resting, Nova sleeping, wrapped in his blanket, the beanie stitched with Louis’ jersey number on it. Louis held his first born as close as he could without disrupting him, Nova Rylan Tomlinson. Louis and Eleanor had waited to find out the sex, though they picked a name that would’ve been able to be used for either boy or girl. Louis had wanted a healthy baby but when he’d heard ‘it’s a boy’ he would be lying if he said he wasn’t just that much happier about it.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a few seconds later Zayn poked his head around the door.

“Alright yeah?” Zayn asked quietly, coming in the room.

“Perfect.” Louis nodded. He knew though that Zayn just wasn’t here for a visit, he had Bluetooth piece in and his work face on. “What’s going on?”

“Uh, media’s just making a frenzy outside. If you want to just, give them a little announcement, they’ll go.” Zayn said.

“Right now?” Louis frowned. He hadn’t planned on leaving his son for a couple hours.

“Better sooner than later, but I can always do it for you.” Zayn offered.

“Louis you should go.” Eleanor murmured quietly. He turned to her to see that she was awake now, facing towards him. “You go say something that they’re more likely to get out of here and leave us be for a bit.”

Louis nodded, getting up, slowly and gently from the chair he was in. Eleanor sat up, and Louis passed their son over to her arms.

“I’ll be quick.” Louis said.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Eleanor assured him. She wasn’t.

Louis and their son were her life now. She wasn’t going anywhere.

~

**_The Balance: April 2017 (28 years old)_**

“Nova, Noooovaaa, look at Mummy for a second please.” Eleanor sat in the middle of the floor, trying to coax her three year old to look at her to take a picture.

“Nova please, just one time for Mummy.” she begged.

Nova looked up at her, his wide blue eyes matching his dad’s, as soon as Eleanor snapped the picture he slapped his hands to his face. “No look!” he pouted.

“Alright, I give up.” Eleanor sat back on her heels. She set her phone down and held her hands out to her son. “Can I have a cuddle instead?”

Nova was far more interested in a cuddle with mum rather than pictures. He scooted over to her and crawled in her lap, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck.

“That’s Mummy’s boy, thank you.” she pushed his hair back off of his forehead and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door then, Eleanor looked up to see her secretary, Jade, poke her head in.

“Eleanor, match is on.” Jade reminded her.

“Thank you.” Eleanor smiled. Jade closed the door again and Eleanor set Nova back down before going over to the desk to search for the remote for the T.V. She had to dig it out from under sketches upon sketches on her desk. This was what she kind of loved and hated about now running her own line, she had more work, but, she was running her own line.

She had people working with her now, and her sketches were turning into items that people were wearing, people were buying, her name was spreading like wildfire and she couldn’t help but be in love with it all. It’s what she had been shooting for. The entire first year of being at home with Nova she sketched nonstop, and turned out clothes, and handbags, and Louis happened to have a few public figure friends over, who took interest. So Eleanor gave her a jacket, and jacket that turned up on a worldwide carpet the next week. And when her name was spoken, her phone blew up. So it just sort of took off like a domino effect. Louis had bought an office for Eleanor in the heart of London and she hired people she knew from uni. She was living her dream and she had nowhere else to aim for up, alongside Louis who really already in the stars himself. All the while in the mean time, they were getting to enjoy their son, who at three years old was already staking his claim, he was the most important. As busy as they were, Nova was never without one of them. Eleanor didn’t like baby sitters, if she could have him with her, he was there, at work, at her photo shoots, and Louis’ matches.

Or like today, if she couldn’t make it to Louis matches, she always watched them on the  T.V, and watched them with Nova. Eleanor wanted to make sure that Nova knew when Daddy wasn’t around, he was still somewhere Nova could see a little bit of him. Eleanor got back to sketching, sitting down on the floor while Nova played, glancing up every so often to watch the screen.

Nova must have spotted Louis at some point because he moved over to table the screen was perched on “Daddy.” Nova tapped the screen when the camera panned in on Louis on the field.

“Yeah, Daddy’s on the field, playing football. Remember we yell ‘Go Daddy!’” Eleanor threw her arms out in a cheer and Nova mimicked her.

Nova paid attention then, as always when Louis was on the field the camera found him more often than not. Eleanor finished out a few more sketches, calling in Jade to come in and help her find the right portfolios they needed to be added in.

“They doing well today?” Jade asked nodding towards the T.V.

“Seems so. I still never really know what’s going on.” Eleanor shrugged, securing her pages in the booklet. “Get excited when they make a goal, get sad when they don’t, thrilled when they win, bummed when they don’t.”

“All that matters isn’t it?” Jade laughed

“Is to me.” Eleanor agreed.

“Daddy fall down!” Nova announced. Eleanor glanced up and saw Nova with his whole body trying to climb up the screen. She went over to him and pulled him away, settling him on her hip as she watched the screen.

There was a few people gathered on the field, time out obviously called. A different camera angle came up and Eleanor could see now that Louis was laid out on the grass in the middle of them, hands covering his face while Liam was knelt by his side. Eleanor could tell he was in obvious pain, him not showing his face and the awkward way he was just trying to hold his foot up from the ground.

“Get up Lou.” Eleanor whispered to herself, worry setting in. She’d seen Louis take a lot of falls, though he usually popped right back up. Every second he was on the ground, the more worried she became.

“Daddy is owie?” Nova asked.

“He’s okay baby.” Eleanor assured him.

Eleanor knew something was wrong though, the way Liam leaned in to hear whatever Louis was telling them, and then Liam looked up behind him to his medical team, and gestured for them to go grab something. Eleanor knew Louis was hurt, he wasn’t going to get up on his on from this.

“Jade.” Eleanor turned to her, reaching for her phone at the same time.

“Reschedule my meetings for the rest of the day, tell them it’s a family emergency and I’ll get back to them as quickly as I can.” Eleanor opened her phone and dialed for her driver, telling him to meet her downstairs. She packed up her purse and Nova’s bag, throwing both of them over her shoulder and hitching Nova up higher on her hip.

“I’ll call you later okay?” Eleanor said to Jade. “Don’t worry about the sketchbook, we’ll get it out tomorrow or something.” she waved her hand around. Getting flustered. Her mind was set on Louis.

~

Louis laid stretched out in the hospital bed, the pain medicine had dulled his pain but it couldn’t stop the buzzing in his mind. His foot was broken. He’d known it the second he had hit the floor. He felt it snap, and didn’t need Liam’s confirmation at all. Louis must have blacked out then, because he doesn’t remember leaving the field, he wasn’t even aware of arriving to the hospital. But he’d gone right in for an x ray, and when he came in; Zayn, Liam, the hospital doctor, and Paul were waiting for him. Then they discussed options. How his season with the club was done, the world cup in the summer looked slim, Louis told him he wanted to at least try. The doctor said it was possible, risky, but possible. Paul wanted him to wait, to forget the world cup and focus on getting healthy for the next season with United. The doctor advised it as well. But Louis couldn’t just forget it. This was the world cup, his England team, he was captain, he couldn’t just, not try.

Zayn had to reason with him, he convinced Louis to wait to speak with Eleanor, make a decision with her, because, it wasn’t just Louis and his career. It was Louis and Eleanor, their family. Louis had to take them into account and couldn’t just make hasty decisions.

Louis could’ve dozed back off to sleep, that was until he heard the unmistakable sharp clicks of stilettos against tile, and then he heard the even sharper tone of his wife’s voice as she told someone to piss off. The door flew open and Eleanor was there, Nova on her hip, head against her shoulder and fast asleep. Eleanor’s face softened and she shut the door behind her and came over to him, Louis shifted over and reached to take Nova from her, settling him down on the bed next to him.

“Oh god Lou, I was worried.” Eleanor whispered, leaning over and pressing her forehead to his. “You didn’t get up and I got in the car straight away.”

“You didn’t have to come Nori.” Louis sighed though he was glad to see her. “I would’ve been home in a few hours.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you here alone was I!?” Eleanor was shocked that he would even entertain the thought.

“Did he see it?” Louis wanted to know, glancing down at snoozing Nova.

“I’m not sure if he saw it actually happen. He saw you on the ground though.” Eleanor said. “I wasn’t watching it all the way.”

“Good.” Louis sighed. “It was ugly.”

“So what’s going to happen?” Eleanor turned and glanced down at his left foot which had been set in a splint.

“It’s broken.” Louis stated. “I won’t play with the club for the rest of the season.”

Louis trailed off on purpose, wondering if bringing up the push for surgery would upset her.

“I feel a ‘but’ was going to happen.” Eleanor prompted, she took Louis’ hand in hers. “Tell me.”

“Liam thinks if we have the surgery right away to fix it that I can make an attempt for world.” he said.

“Okay we all love and trust Liam but he’s not a surgeon. What did the doctor say?” Eleanor wanted to know.

“The doctor said that it was possible.” Louis nodded, and then kept going because he could feel Eleanor tense up. “But he also said that if recovery goes wrong I can injure it further, and set myself off longer.”

Eleanor took in a breath.

“What did Paul say?”

“He thinks I should take the time to heal, come back next season.” Louis knew it was the best option but even thinking about missing world made the corners of his mouth turn down.

“Zayn?” Eleanor wanted to know.

“Zayn thought I should get your opinion.” Louis stroked the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

“Oh does mine matter?” Eleanor didn’t mean it as harsh as it sounded. But it made Louis furrow his eyebrows and frown.

“Yes of course it does, the only one that matters Nori.”

“I know you Louis. I know you’ve got something already decided in your mind.” Eleanor played with his fingers. “You want to try and play.”

“I can do it, Eleanor.” Louis told her. “I know I can do it. If the doctor said I wouldn’t be able to then I wouldn’t even try. But, this is the world cup babe, I can’t just. I have a team to lead. I can’t be a captain if I just give up. I have to try.”

“You have a team here Louis.” Eleanor stressed, squeezing his hand. “What if you push yourself too hard? What if you don’t heal right? Louis you could injure your foot further to where you can’t play at all. Ever. Do you want that?”

Louis frowned, looking down and away from Eleanor, instead he threaded his fingers through Nova’s hair, watching him sleep, knowing his boy didn’t have a thing to worry about while he sat here with Eleanor and discussed different recovery paths.

He wanted to go about it the right way, heal in the right amount of time and take it slow, but he also wanted to play. His season with United just slipped down the drain but he didn’t want to give up on the England team. He couldn’t. Though he also saw the concern in Eleanor’s eyes and he couldn’t just disappoint her either.

“How are you feeling?” Louis questioned. He tucked his under the hem of her shirt, knowing she was wearing the loose flowy thing to hide behind.

“I’m alright.” she said.

Louis could feel the growing bump of her tummy, where she was carrying their second child.

“Nova might have noticed today.” she said.

“We have to tell him soon.” Louis nodded.

“We could probably wait until there’s a little more movement, if he can feel baby kicking he might understand a little better. Right now he’s just going to think Mummy’s fat.” Eleanor sighed.

“Not fat Eleanor, fuck’s sake.” Louis curved his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

Nova shifted around a little bit in his sleep, head pressing into Louis’ side, they both sat and quietly watched to see if he would settle again and go back to sleep. He shifted around a few more times, and then with a little whine he sat right up on to his knees, eyes still closed. Louis chuckled at him, knowing it was something Nova got from him. To sit up but still be halfway asleep.

“Hi buddy.” Louis reached up tugged on Nova’s shirt. “Good morning.”

Nova’s eyes fluttered for a few seconds, realizing now that it was his daddy talking to him.

“You’re still tired baby, go back to sleep.” Eleanor stroked his hair.

Nova let out an unhappy noise and pouted, shifting up further on the bed and setting up on Louis’ chest.

“Daddy got owie.” Nova remembered.

“Oh yeah it’s alright though. I’m okay.” Louis rubbed Nova’s back, assuring him that it’s okay.

“Kiss it?” Nova asked.

“Maybe not that one bud, but you can kiss here.” Louis pointed to his lips instead.

Nova grinned and leaned forward, pressing a loud kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Oh thank you!” Louis gasped. “All better, Daddy’s owie is all gone.”

Nova grinned wider, proud that he could help and shifted off to the side again, snuggling into Louis’ chest.

Even with the distraction of their son trying to make him feel better Eleanor could still see the debate going on in Louis’ head, knowing that she was the reason he was having such a battle. She was worried about him, but he had enough pressure on him and she wasn’t supposed to add to that. She was supposed to help him, support him.

“Louis.” she said, hand coming up to rest on his chest. He looked up at her, eyes wide, questioning. “Can you promise me, if you feel like you’re not able to do this, you’ll stop, and just let yourself take the full time to heal?”

Louis eyes sparked and he smiled.

“I promise babe. I’m not superman, you know, I know I can’t take on the world.” he teased.

“I’m serious Lou.” she said fisting his shirt.

“I know.” Louis said softly, hand wrapping her wrist and easing her hand open, he pressed his lips to her fingers. “I won’t overdo it. I promise.”

Eleanor still looked hesitant but nodded, she trusted him.

“Nova, Mummy’s a bit upset, go give her a cuddle.” Louis urged Nova. Nova happily obliged and crawled into Eleanor’s lap, he touched his hands to her cheeks and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her.

“I love you Nori.” Louis squeezed her hand.

“I love you too.” she said.

“Love you!” Nova squeaked.

“Love you too Nova!” Eleanor squeezed him closer to her.

“Hey!” Louis whined, tickling Nova’s back. “What about me?!”

Nova giggled and scrambled out Eleanor’s arms right back to Louis.

“Love you Daddy.”

“We’re all even, we all love each other the same, balanced.” Eleanor said.

*

**_The Move: June 2020 (31 years old)_**

Louis sat numb in his office, staring blankly out the window, his hand gripped his phone so tightly he thought he could crush it if he didn’t let up soon, his other hand was balled into a fist, and he was biting so hard down on his lip he could taste blood. The worst thing for him was that he was home alone. Well, not too alone. Amari was napping in his room, and the dogs were about, but, he couldn’t talk to his two year old about the phone call he just had. He wanted to talk to Eleanor, he  **needed** to talk to Eleanor. Though Eleanor was in the middle of London. She had just announced a special summer line and she was having a show for it tonight. Louis could just picture her running around, directing people on what they should be doing, and making sure her models were going to be wearing the right clothes, and all the small details that came with it. He knew she wouldn’t have minded though. In fact when he finally did talk to her he knew she’d tell him that he should’ve called her straight away.

He needed a distraction though, glancing at the clock he saw that it was close enough to the time of Nova getting out of school, that he could go pick him up. Louis set his phone down and ventured into Amari’s room. Stepping over sleeping Luka and Loki. Louis was starting to regret getting the boys dogs. Luka was the chocolate lab that was a gift for Nova’s first birthday, Louis deciding that it just wasn’t right for a kid to grow up without a pet. Loki was, Amari’s dog, the Alaskan Klee Kai was just perfect for him. But the two big boys’ dogs, mixed with Eleanor’s Pomeranian, there were just as many dogs as people. Peeking in on his youngest son, Louis saw he was still fast asleep in his bed. Louis hated to wake him up just to move him, so he quietly and slowly slipped some shoes on him. He stopped in the kitchen on the way out and grabbed a couple of snacks and juice boxes from the fridge, he tucked them into Amari’s bag and then grabbed his keys to the Range Rover before heading out.

Louis didn’t necessarily like the Range Rover, but they used it to take Nova to school and pick him up, it was easy for him to recognize and he actually liked it. Louis settled Amari into his car seat, having not moved an inch. Amari was the heaviest sleeper ever, like Louis, very unlike Eleanor and Nova who could wake up at almost anything.

He felt a bit emotional driving the familiar route to Nova’s school. He tried not to let it get to him too much, nothing was even sorted out yet. Louis parked in the usual spot where they met Nova, he popped his door and made sure he had a clear shot of the door Nova comes out of. A slow trickle of kids started, and then a mass amount, and then he saw his own breaking out of the group, headed straight for the car.

“Hi Dad.” Nova smiled.

“What’s up buddy. You want to sit in the front?” Louis offered.

“Yeah!” Nova exclaimed. Louis took his book bag from him and let climb up over to the passenger side. Louis got in and locked the doors, waiting until Nova had his belt on all the way before pulling away from the curb.

“How was your day kid?” Louis questioned.

“It was alright, boring, I had math today.” Nova frowned.

“Terrible subject.” Louis mirrored his frown.

“We’re doing a cool thing in science class. We get to blow up these bottles with like water or something, it’s going to be sick.” Nova explained.

“Blow up a bottle with water? How on earth do you do that?”

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out! We got paired up with partners.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis glanced up to see Nova had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. “Who are you paired with then?”

Louis didn’t miss the way Nova’s eyes flitted towards the window and his cheeks went a bit more pink.

“Hannah.” Nova muttered quietly.

“Oh a girl?” Louis perked up, amused. “Nova you’re blushing buddy. Do you fancy her?”

“She kissed me.” he admitted.

Louis tried not to laugh, but Nova heard it anyway and he smiled too.

“She kissed you where? Like to say hello?” Louis wondered.

“On my mouth.” Nova says. Louis laughs then.

“Well that’s alright buddy. Your first kiss at six years old.” Louis reached and over ruffled his hair. “Far better than me.”

“You’re not upset?” Nova asked

“Of course not!” Louis exclaims, but then remembers Eleanor. “Maybe, you shouldn’t tell Mum that right away though.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Nova said shyly.

“Good man.”

Amari was up and fussing by the time they arrived where Eleanor was holding her show. Just setting foot through the first doors Louis could feel the buzz in there, already seeing people rushing around.

It wasn’t hard to spot Eleanor, she was, essentially in the middle of it all, Jade right next to her as she was talking to one of her models. Louis stood back and waited a little before going over there.

“Mum’s upset.” Nova noticed.

“She’s not upset, she’s just working, you know how she gets.” Louis said.

Amari took in their whereabouts now, he saw Eleanor and immediately wanted to shift out of Louis’ hold and go to her.

“Give Mum a minute.” Louis tried to soothe him. That only made Amari cry out his displeasure and in turn that made Eleanor glance up from her conversation. “Well you got us caught now Amari. You handle her first.” Louis set Amari on his feet and he didn’t waste time in trotting over to Eleanor who smiled brightly at him and scooped him up. She turned back to Jade and said something to her before she walked away with the girl behind. Eleanor then made her way over.

“Hi boys. Lovely surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you until tonight.” Eleanor hugged Nova to her side. “How was your day?”

“It was okay. Dad’s upset about something though.” Nova informed her just as she went to kiss Louis.

“What?!” Louis gasped, pulling back to look at his oldest. “Nova, no, I’m not. I’m alright.”

“No he was doing that thing he does when he just stares off into space.” Nova insisted.

“Are you alright Louis?” Eleanor asked him now, concern in her eyes.

Louis became flustered, not wanting to worry her at the moment but at the same time knowing he wasn’t going to get away with it.

Louis sighed, looking around the room and eyes falling on one person.

“Harry!” he called.

Harry looked up from where he was helping someone unload some chairs; he quickly came over to them.

“Little dudes!” Harry exclaimed.

“Hi Uncle Harry.” Nova smiled, reaching up to give Harry a high five.

“H can you watch them for a bit. I have to talk to Eleanor.” Louis said.

“Yeah alright. No problem.”

“Harry it’s actually really busy here, you want to take them, like somewhere, that’s not here.” Eleanor said handing over Amari to him.

“Somewhere not here. Got it.” Harry nodded.

“That means we can go anywhere.” Nova said.

“It would seem so.” Harry agreed.

“Go ahead and take my car so you don’t have to move Amari’s seat.” Louis gave him his keys.

“Well, we’ll be back.”

Eleanor watched them go before turning to Louis.

“We probably shouldn’t talk here either. Let me just talk to Jade real quick and we go for a drive or something.” he said.

“Okay.” Louis agreed.

~

Louis sat, waiting for something, some kind of reaction out of Eleanor. He waited for her to cry, to yell, to do something. He didn’t like the silence from her. They sat on the couch in Eleanor’s London office, having grabbed a quick bite to eat and took it up to her office, knowing it’d be empty and they had the privacy.

“Love you’ve got to say something, you’re going to drive me nuts.” he said.

“I don’t know what to say, honestly, Louis. Like, what can I say? We don’t have a choice do we?” Eleanor sighed.

“We liked Madrid though yeah?” Louis.

“To visit! Not to live!” Eleanor blurted.

Finally, some kind of reaction, probably not the one he was hoping for and Eleanor realized that when his face fall.

“I’m sorry, god, no Louis I didn’t mean it like that.” Eleanor reached for his hand.

“No you did, and I get it, you’re allowed to feel like that. That’s football you know, sometimes you just get sold to other teams.” Louis shrugged, bitter, but he was allowed to feel like that too.

“Lou. God.” Eleanor sighed. She pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll work it out. Nova’s out of school in a week. The boys, they can, they can adjust, they’re little, it’s easy for them to make new friends, Amari’s not even in school yet, and Nova loves everyone yeah? It’s alright.”

That’s what was killing Louis, right there. That Eleanor was so ready to get up and move, move their family, because he got moved to another team. He had to leave and now he was going to have to make his family suffer for it.

“Nori.” Louis pulled away from her. Knowing that what he was going to say to her was going to be hard, for him to say, and for her to hear.

“I have to be there in two weeks.” Louis said.

“What? Why?” Eleanor was confused.

“They need to do a medical, contracts, all that boring shit you know? I just. I can’t ask you to pick our boys up and just move.” Louis reached and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. “I’m not going to ask you to do that, at all, I’m not going to ask you to move at all.”

“You want us to stay?” Eleanor was shocked, she pushed his hand away from her. “You want us to stay here? You want us to let you go alone?”

“You can’t just move so suddenly, your career is here. You just started a new line.” Louis gestured around to the room that was littered with sketches and garments placed on mannequins. Nova has friends here, he likes his school, our friends are here, our family is here. Nori our kids aren’t, they’re not just objects that can be moved. They’re used to a certain environment and I can’t ask you to displace them because I was sold to another team. We can’t punish them for business deals.”

“Louis it’s not punishing them by keeping our family together! Yes they have friends here but you are their father, I’m sure they’d rather the four of us stick together than have you gone the majority of the year!” Eleanor was growing frustrated and she could feel the tears burn her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re asking me to let you go without us!”

“It’s just for right now, Eleanor, sweetheart I promise. Just let me go, and then I’ll get things settled over there yeah, with the team. Then you guys can come on weekends, I’ll find a house, and then they can just get used to it, ease them into it.”

Eleanor didn’t want to do it, selfish reasons, but she knew he was thinking about the bigger picture, trying to make it easier, not harder. She knew he was right but she didn’t feel good about it. The thought of knowing that Louis would be away from them for periods of time. She knew Nova would understand to a point, but Amari was still too young. He’d just know that daddy was there, and then wasn’t sometimes.

“Nori.” Louis pulled her into him and wiped away the few tears that fell. She wasn’t a big crier, knowing that when she did she was really hurt. “I love you. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I just want to make things easier on you.”

“I know.” Eleanor nodding

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Yes, Louis.”

“So then believe in me. It’s okay going to be okay.” he promised.

“I’m holding you to that Lou.” she whispered, kissing his jaw.

“I always keep my word.” he said, tilting her chip up to kiss her lips. “Don’t be upset, huh, you’ve got a show tonight. All of London coming to see you.”

“It’s not all of London, shut up.” she smiled weakly.

“Well just the important people. Was everything going alright?” Louis sat back against the couch and let Eleanor lean up against his side.

“Yeah, just, a few sizes got mixed up, and we couldn’t find a rack of clothes, and it was getting sorted. It’ll be fine by tonight though.” Eleanor said. “Better be.”

“Should I get back you then? Make sure everyone’s not running around like chickens with their heads cut off.”

Eleanor giggled and hid her face in Louis’ chest.

“No I’m sure they’ll be alright for a little bit longer. I’d quite like to just sit here with you.” she said.

“S’alright with me.” Louis sighed.

Eleanor gripped his shirt in her hand, taking out a deep breath.

“I love you Louis. I know you know that, try to remember that no matter what my first reactions are, I always have trust that you’re going to do what’s best for our family. I trust you with my life because you are my life, our boys.”

“Crazy life you signed up for when you married me huh?” Louis teased rubbing her side.

“Nothing I can’t deal with it.” Eleanor shrugged. “You’re worth it.”

*

**_The Rumors: February 2022 (33 years old)_**

Nova and Eleanor literally woke up in the sun. Eleanor always had an alarm set but they were even before that. They had their routine. Wake up, let the dogs out, breakfast,  let the dogs in, get ready for school, and depending on the day, Eleanor either took Amari with her to her office, or they went back home and she worked from home. Today was a day she worked from home, so Eleanor didn’t bother with waking Amari, or dressing him, or herself for the day.

“Dad coming home this weekend?” Nova asked as she set out his uniform for school.

“No, we’re going to him remember?” Eleanor reminded him. “It’s going to be warm today, you sure you want to wear the blazer?”

“No I’ll leave it.” Nova shook his head. There was a second of silence between them as Eleanor stood at the foot of his bed and watched him, and Nova just stared up at her. Luka sat at the foot of Nova’s bad and watched between the two of them, Pom Pom sat on Nova’s bed and watched as well. Finally Nova sighed. “I don’t want to get changed in front of you Mum.”

“Oh!” Eleanor gasped feigning being offended. “Well excuse me. All of a sudden we’re almost eight years and we don’t want to change in front of Mum, okay, remember who wiped your bum when you were months old.”

“Yeah, months old. I was a baby.” Nova scoffed rolling his eyes. He looked so much like Louis when he did that, Eleanor almost sometimes couldn’t look at him.

“And you’re still my baby, no matter how old you are.” she kissed the top of his head and made to leave his room. “Come down stairs when you’re finished. Come Pom Pom.”

The smaller dog jumped off the bed and trotted after Eleanor.

Eleanor left Nova alone and then walked across the hall to Amari’s room, she peeked in quickly just to see if he was asleep still, though he wasn’t, he was sitting in the middle of his floor, playing with his toys, Loki was running around and chasing his ball. Pom Pom ran in and stole it.

“Good morning baby.” Eleanor said to Amari.

“We stay home today?” Amari asked. He didn’t know the days but he could almost always tell when they got to stay home. Things weren’t as rushed.

“Yes, we’re going to stay home today, so you don’t have to change, just put your shoes on.” she told him. “Do you want to eat?”

He shook his head.

Half an hour later they were in the car and on the way to Nova’s school. Eleanor didn’t want to think about how next year Amari would be able to start reception and then she might be alone, cause she honestly didn’t know if she’d even make it to Madrid with Louis. Her first year and a half there was absolutely crazy. The buzz about him being traded didn’t die for months, and then the buzz of him being in Madrid didn’t wear off either. There were so many things happening. He’d done a press tour with the team as his ‘debut’, they showed him off, and then built of his hype. He was doing interviews with everyone, news shows, talks shows, magazines, he’d gotten more sponsors with a number of different brands.

Eleanor absolutely hated it. She hated Louis being in Madrid. She missed him, the kids missed him. He’d only come home back to London in the last year and half, maybe a handful of times. But the kids went to him every other weekend. But it wasn’t enough, even with though Louis made sure he called at least once everyday, and skyped with him every other day, it still wasn’t enough. Their family was missing their main pieces and Eleanor absolutely couldn’t stand it. Every time she mentioned it to Louis he just eased her off and said that he was still trying to get settled there, trying to find a house in all the busyness of being with team just wasn’t working. And Eleanor offered to do it for him. Though she could only do so much with Nova in school, when her fashion line was taking up every minute she didn’t have to go with her kids.

Thought it was going to change that summer. She was putting her fashion line on hold for the summer and with Nova out of school, she was going to spend the summer in Madrid finding a house, so finally, their family could be together again.

“Mum, we’re being followed.” Nova muttered, he was glancing every so often out of the mirror of the car.

“I know baby, ignore them.” Eleanor sighed.

That was another thing Eleanor didn’t like. The attention that came with Louis being with a new team, all of a sudden meant that Eleanor and the kids needed the attention too. Eleanor got followed a lot more than usual, and she wouldn’t have minded it, except for the fact that they don’t have a boundary line with the kids. They followed her to Nova’s school, and they followed her even when she just went out with Amari and Nova just for a family day. Eleanor didn’t understand why the needed pictures of her kids.

Eleanor pulled up to Nova’s usual drop off spot, glancing in the mirror to make sure that person in the truck was a good distance away.

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Eleanor asked Nova as he undid his seatbelt.

“No it’s alright, I’m just going to go right inside.” Nova said.

“You sure.”

“Yes Mum, I’ll be fine.” he said. He turned back around in his seat. “Bye Amari, I’ll see later.” he reached back to give his little brother a high five.

“Bye bye Nova!”

Nova turned back around, facing his mom, he looked a bit hesitant, biting on his lip, and pushing his fringe, Eleanor really tried not to see every bit of Louis in that move either.

“Can we call Dad tonight?” he questioned.

“We call Dad every night Nova.” Eleanor said.

“I meant Skype.” Nova amended.

They had just skyped him last night, but Eleanor knew Nova was getting anxious about Louis being gone the closer it got to his birthday.

“I miss him too, Nova.” Eleanor reached over and fixed his fringe that he’d ruffled up.

“It’s just been a while, I thought we’d be with him again by now.” Nova shrugged, like it didn’t bother him, but Eleanor saw it in his eyes, he missed his Dad a lot more than he let on.

“I know baby, me too. I’ll call him later on today and make sure he’s able to get on tonight. Okay?” she said.

“Alright.” Nova nodded.

“Alright.” Eleanor leaned over the center console and hugged Nova tight to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” he replied.

Eleanor kissed his cheek and let him get out of the car, waiting until he was safely inside the school before she drove away.

~

Back home, Eleanor spent a little one on one time with Amari, she got him to eat something and then sat and played a few of his toys with him before she took him to her office and set to her work for the day. She had a full room, Amari in the middle of the floor, Loki and Luka spread out to nap. Pom Pom sat on the desk right by Eleanor’s side, she finally turned her phone on, logging into her email and started to sift through them. But she couldn’t even get to her computer because her phone chimed so many times with text messages alerts, and missed calls, and voice mails.

A lot of them were from her friends, a few them were vague  _are you ok? What’s going on? Eleanor are you alright? Is it true?_

Making her way down the threads, she had one from Sana,  _babe don’t believe anything until you talk to him, you know it’s all bullshit._ One from Niall  _he would never Eleanor, not for a fucking second_ and then from Harry  _I’ll fucking kill him Eleanor I swear on it._

Eleanor was left utterly confused, she didn’t think she wanted to go through the voice mails. So she called Sana.

“No, no, Amari, stay in here sweetheart.” Eleanor called to him before he went out the door. Luka got from his spot and planted himself in front of the door. He was big enough now that Amari wouldn’t be able to crawl over him without Eleanor noticing.

“Eleanor!” Sana said sounding relieved almost.

“Hiiii.” Eleanor replied.

“Are you alright? Do you need me to come over? I can be there by the afternoon.” Sana offered.

“San, I’m fine?” Eleanor let out a laugh. “Why are you asking me that? I’ve got about a million messages asking me if I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Eleanor.” Sana sounded confused. “Haven’t you been, haven’t you seen anything, like the papers, or even the news, Google alone might even, I mean. what have you done this morning that you haven’t seen it yet?”

“Seen what?” Eleanor opened up the search page on her computer. “I just got back taking Nova to school. You know my morning are for the kids. I don’t pay attention to anything until Nova’s at school and Amari’s occupied.”

Amari was very much occupied, currently throwing a ball against the wall that Loki sprinted back and forth to catch.

“Eleanor.” Sana sighed. “There’s an article babe, about, Louis, and, and another woman. She’s saying that, that she’s been, sleeping with him.”

It’s probably one of the worst things a woman can hear about her husband. Even more so when said husband is currently living in another country. Eleanor felt her stomach clench but would not, jump to conclusions, not until she talked to Louis. Though she did need to know what was being said.

“She?” Eleanor questioned, keeping her voice as normal as possible.

“Evelyn.” Sana told her.

Eleanor felt like her heart dropped into her stomach.

Evelyn, the assistant that had started working for Louis since he moved to Madrid, all the crazy that media that had surrounded him, Louis needed someone to make sure he didn’t drown in it all. So Zayn called in a few favors had one appointed to him, Eleanor didn’t even mind that it had been a female, an attractive one that. She didn’t need to worry. Or at least she thought she didn’t need to.

“What am I going to see, Sana?” Eleanor could hear the shake in her own voice and tried to control it, clearing her throat before trying again. “I mean, what, are there pictures?”

“Yeah babe, there’s pictures, and she talked, Eleanor she said she’s got text messages.”

Sana continued to talk, and Eleanor pulled open her web browser, hands shaking as she typed in Louis’ name into the search bar. What a terrible thing to have to google your husband about.

Pictures and articles popped up immediately and Eleanor knew better than to do something like this on the phone to Sana.

“I’ll call you back Sana.” she told her, and before she could argue Eleanor hung up.

She clicked on the first article, skipping the headline because it was only going to make her sick. But she couldn’t pass up the pictures. The pictures of Louis and Evelyn inside a restaurant, just the two of them. Then pictures of Louis outside his apartment building, and then Evelyn just a few steps behind him. They were both smiling, and Eleanor didn’t see anything wrong with that, the captions saying that it was just them going into his place the night before. That wasn’t odd to Eleanor, Evelyn was at his place all the time. It wasn’t until the next set of pictures came, that were from this morning, Louis leaving by himself with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and his beanie and hoodie on. Then pictures of Evelyn, looking, not as quit kept as she did in the other pictures. Her hair was a mess, face clear of makeup, and wearing a shirt that she didn’t go in with that night. Because it was Louis’. Eleanor’s stomach clenched then, but she still wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions.

Instead she started to read the article. Then immediately wished she didn’t. She read about how Evelyn staying the night with Louis was a regular thing, how she couldn’t on the weekends because that’s when Eleanor and the kids would come. About how Louis told her that he wanted to be with her. About how Louis texted her about how much he wanted her, and to come over because he  _needed_ her. That Louis was lonely because he worked all the time and Eleanor never came enough to see him and that he felt abandoned. So she stayed the night with him to cook him dinner, just talk with him or whatever he wanted.

Eleanor read until the tears welled in her eyes enough that it blurred everything, she closed out the window and pushed away from the desk. She heard a voice call out her name, Eleanor couldn’t make out who it was because Luka was up and out of the door before she even though about getting up to check.

“Sad Mummy?” Amari asked. She hadn’t even noticed that Amari had his was way to the other side of her desk.

“I’m okay baby.” Eleanor quickly wiped her tears away.

“You got an owie?”

“No honey, I’m alright.” she told him, reach out and stroking his face. “Don’t worry about Mummy, I’m fine.”

“Eleanor!”

Luka trotted back in the room followed by a livid, red faced Harry.

“Have you seen that shit!?” Harry demanded.

“Harry don’t.” Eleanor winced at his tone, and looked down at Amari. “Don’t.”

“I’ll kill him Eleanor.” Harry stated, tone backing his words. “I swear on everything he is not going to-”

“Harry!” Eleanor shouted at him. Pom Pom whined and looked up curiously at Eleanor. Amari jumped as well. “You don’t know the full story. Okay, you’re not going to do anything, because you don’t know anything.”

Eleanor turned to Amari. “Baby why don’t you go take Luka and Loki to your room and play okay. I need to talk to Uncle Harry. Eleanor snapped her fingers to the dog and he immediately came to Amari and grabbed his sleeve with his teeth and started to pull him out the room. Eleanor waited until Luka followed them out before she turned back to Harry.

“You’re going to let him explain himself?” Harry demanded. “Eleanor there are pictures! Those text messages? You’re honestly going to believe whatever he tells you? He’s been in Spain for a year and a half with you Eleanor. You yourself have wondered why you’re not with him there yet, it makes sense doesn’t it? He can’t let the wife come over when he’s got the mistress there.”

“Harry you’re angry and your-”

“How are you not angry?!”

“Because I trust him!” Eleanor snapped. “I have to trust him! I have to not think the absolute worst about the man I am married to and in love with and the father of my kids! I can’t, I can’t do that to him.” her voice cracked and her tears started.

“Eleanor.” Harry sighed, he hated seeing his big sister cry. He went over to her and kneeled down in front of her to hug her.

“How could you think that of him Harry?” Eleanor asked into his shoulder. “He adores you and treats you and loves you like the little brother he’s never had and you’re so quick to turn on him, without even letting him explain.”

“Because I am  **your** little brother first. I can’t stand the thought of someone hurting you like that Eleanor. Not when I know how much you love him and how much you’d be torn about it if it was true.”

“I have to give him the chance to say his side, Harry.” she said.

“I know.” he replied.

Eleanor’s phone rang then and the set tone let the both of them know that it was Louis calling.

“Um.” Harry cleared his throat. “I’ll go take Amari, outside okay. Let you talk.”

Eleanor nodded. “Thank you little brother.” she leaned in and kissed his cheek not picking the phone until he had closed the door behind him when he went out. Eleanor took a deep and then answered the phone.

“Hi babe.” Eleanor greeted.

Louis let out a sound that crossed between a sigh relief and a cry of pain. It took him a minute before he could attempt to get out a coherent sentence. Eleanor has only seen Louis cry once, and by the sounds of his breath, it sounded like she was getting the displeasure of hearing him cry.

“You know I didn’t. Eleanor god, please tell me you know I didn’t. I would never.” Louis finally got out. “I’d walk through fire before I would even think about it, Nori please.”

“Louis.” Eleanor breathed.

“It’s all lies, none of it is true, complete bullshit Eleanor she lied, I didn’t say any of that, I didn’t send her anything. I promise you Eleanor, I swear on Nova and Amari I didn’t do a thing with her.”

“Just tell me what happened Louis.” Eleanor said.

“We went out to dinner, we weren’t even alone Eleanor, Zayn was with us and you can call Perrie and ask her. Then she came back with me because we’re still working out the schedule for that sports magazine shoot. I went to go take a shower and when I came back out she was asleep on the couch. She was still asleep when I left this morning Nori, I left for training, and she let herself out.”

“She was wearing your shirt Louis.” Eleanor reminded.

“Because she’s fucking crazy.” Louis growled out in frustration.

“I believe you, Lou. I don’t want to yell at you about it though.” Eleanor told him.

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologized. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I don’t know why she’s doing this.”

“Louis you think maybe she got the wrong idea?” Eleanor wondered.

“What like I was interested in her? Like I flirted with her?” Louis was shocked that Eleanor would entertain that.

“You’re just really friendly Lou, and that’s alright, it’s just, maybe she got the wrong idea, and thought that-”

“Thought it was okay to lie!?” Louis was growing frustrated. “Eleanor she fell asleep on the fucking couch, and I just didn’t wake her up. That’s not, giving her any type of motive to go out and say that she had sex with me! Fucking hell Eleanor.”

“Louis she’s not going to come out with this out of the blue, I’m just saying, maybe you might have said or done something that prompted her. I mean, to say that you told her that you wanted to be with her, that you would leave me, that you were lonely.”

“You don’t believe me.” Louis accused.

“No I’m not saying that Louis. Look I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone. Come home.” Eleanor said.

Louis grew quiet on the other hand, and Eleanor would’ve thought he hung up if she still couldn’t hear his breathing.

“Louis?”

“I have things here Eleanor, I can’t leave until Friday at the latest.”

Eleanor felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. “What?”

“There’s a game tonight, and I have a meeting with Zayn and Adidas tomorrow morning.” he explained.

“Louis, you need to come home.” she told him, she was asking him now, or suggesting it. She was telling him.

“I know, and I will Nori, I’ll be there Friday.”

Eleanor heard a bit of commotion on his end of the line and he let out a sigh

“Zayn and Perrie’s here, going to try and run damage control okay. Don’t, just, don’t talk to anyone, or go, anywhere. Okay?” he said.

Eleanor couldn’t respond, she was still shell shocked that he refused to come home.

“I’ll talk to you later?” he asked.

“Nova.” Eleanor let out. “Nova, wanted to Skype you tonight. He misses you.”

“Okay, we can do that tonight. So I’ll see your face tonight yeah okay, but I have to go. I love you Nori.”

“I love you too Louis.” she responded automatically.

~

Eleanor barely made it to Friday, because Thursday morning there was another woman who had come forward to say that she had texts and relations with Louis. That it begun just a few weeks after his time in Madrid and that it happened on and off. This second claim left Eleanor a little more shaken than the first. The first time is explainable, having two, is not just an accident. Because not only did she did have know the world, saying Louis had an affair, she had her friends, her family, doubting him. Eleanor having whispers in her ear all the while still hadn’t come home. Wasn’t helping Eleanor stand her ground to believe what Louis was telling her. She had to cry and beg Harry not fly to Madrid himself, which in return made Harry angry. He was having a struggle between acting on his brother instincts, and listening to Eleanor’s wishes.

Eleanor couldn’t even go out, she didn’t want to go out, she could handle people talking about her in the papers but she couldn’t go out and see people she knew give her looks. She wasn’t ready for that. She just really wanted to talk to Louis face to face and handle it from there. All the while she was trying save face in front of the kids, as much as she tried to hide it, she knew that Nova could tell something was wrong with her. He looked at her longer, and he let her baby him more, knowing that she needed a distraction. Eleanor didn’t know if it was good or bad that Nova was so observant.

Eleanor sat in her window sketching in her book when she heard the familiar ringing sounded letting her know that the alarm was being turned off. Eleanor hadn’t done it, and Nova couldn’t reach it. She looked at her window to where she could see the long drive way leading out to the front gate, and then she saw the car pull up.

Louis.

Eleanor set her sketches down and then hurried out of her office, out into the hall to Nova’s room, Pom Pom chased after her. Nova sat on his bed playing on his iPad, Luka stretched out next to him.

Eleanor knocked on his door to get his attention.

Nova looked up at her. “is it time to go?”

Eleanor hadn’t told Nova that they weren’t going to Madrid to see Louis, that instead Louis was coming home.

“There’s somebody outside for you.” Eleanor pointed over her shoulder.

“Who?” Nova questioned.

“Well you’re not going to know if you don’t go find out, buddy.”

Nova perked at the nickname, knowing Eleanor only called him it because she was so used to hearing Louis say it.

“Dad?” Nova gasped, sitting up on his knees.

“Yeah.” Eleanor smiled, loving the way Nova just lit up.

Nova let out an excited shout and launched himself off the bed. Luka whined and followed right after as Nova ran out. Eleanor laughed to herself and went across the hall to Amari’s room. He was napping, Loki asleep curled at the end of his bed.

“Amari.” Eleanor called softly to him. She usually wouldn’t have wanted to wake him from his nap, but, seeing Louis was a little more important, she could deal with his crankiness later. “Amari, wake up darling.”

Amari shifted around his sleep, kicking Loki awake, who noted that Eleanor was trying to get him up. Loki came up to the head of the bed and started licking the back of Amari’s neck and the side of his face. Amari whined and shoved him away, before rolling over on to his back, eyes blinking up.

“You want to see Daddy?”

Amari pouted and rubbed at his eyes, nodding, but, made no effort to move.

“Come on baby.” Eleanor scooped him up in her arms and carried, Pom Pom and Loki ran out before her.

Louis must have already been in the house because all three dogs started barking and she could hear Nova talking so fast he wasn’t even audible. Eleanor turned down the last landing of stairs and could see Louis now, sat in the entrance hall, sprawled out on the floor like Nova had tackled him to the floor. He just laid there though, letting Nova talk, just happy to  **see** his face, the dogs around him were all excited too and were barking and trying to lick at him. He saw movement in the corner over his eye and glanced around Nova to see Eleanor at the bottom of the stairs with Amari. Nova followed his gaze and then scrambled off his dad so he could get up.

“Mum missed you too.” Nova stated. “She’s been super sad that the last couple days, so it’s good that you came home now, because I didn’t know how to make her feel better.”

“Nova.” Louis caressed the back of his neck “Buddy you make anyone feel better just by seeing your face. I’m sure you helped Mum a lot.”

Nova just shrugged.

Louis pushed himself up off the floor and went over to Eleanor, who turned to her side so that Amari was between them.

“Baby look.” Eleanor rubbed Amari’s shoulder. “Turn your head baby, look who’s here.”

“Was he going to sleep?” Louis asked.

“Just woke him.” Eleanor shook her head. Hearing his voice closer made Amari turn his head from where he was trying to hide in Eleanor’s neck. It took him a moment to register Louis’ face but then he smiled, and picked his head from Eleanor’s shoulder.

“There he is!” Louis grinned back and held his hands out to him. “Come here.”

“Hi Daddy.” Amari yawned leaning forward to let Louis take him.

“Hi kiddo, I missed you, so much.” Louis hugged him tight. He looked up at Eleanor. “I love you.” he said to the both of them.

Eleanor let Louis have the time the boys for the evening. They were so excited to have him back that Eleanor didn’t even think about talking about the issues until they were alone. That’s what was important. Their kids. She needed to put them first and then everything else could be handled. So Louis spent the rest of the evening in and out of the house, playing with the boys, and the dogs. Eleanor skirted around between picking up after them and just watching them out of the window. Eleanor already could feel the shift in the house. It was busier, louder, an actual buzz in the house. The boys were excited to have Louis home, and Louis was excited to be with the boys, Eleanor was glad for all over to just be together. It was all she wanted, for her family to be together. Though as she thrilled as she was, the dark cloud was starting to form over dinner. She knew the closer it got to the boys bed time, meant the sooner it was she and Louis had to talk. And she wasn’t quite ready for it.

“Do you want bedtime duty?” she found herself suddenly alone with Louis as they cleared the table for dinner.

“Yeah I’ll take it.” Louis nodded. He sent the dishes in the sink and Eleanor went to go start to load them in the dishwasher. “Hey.” Louis caught her hands and pulled her around to face.

Eleanor sucked in a breath, not ready to be so close to him all of a sudden. For the first time ever she felt, uncomfortable in his arms and she tensed up at his touch. Louis noticed it and his face dropped, hands immediately falling to his side.

“Ouch.” he stated his displeasure at her reaction.

“Louis.” she sighed.

He stepped away from her. “Still don’t believe me.”

“Louis it’s not that easy.”

“Apparently not.” Louis cleared his throat. “I’m going to go put the boys to bed, and then we’ll talk.” he said, shuffling out the kitchen.

In order to gather herself, Eleanor ended up washing the dishes by hand before venturing upstairs. She checked in on the boys to see them both fast asleep, their respective dogs right on the bed next to them. Louis sat at the head of their bed, waiting for her. Eleanor finally took the chance to fully look at him. He looked like she felt, tired, and like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. They were in way, their world, as a couple, as parents, their world currently being held in shaky hands.

“Louis we’re only going to get through this if we’re honest with each other.” Eleanor started, she closed their door only halfway, wanting to be to still hear the kids if one of them called.

“You think I haven’t been?” Louis was offended.

“I don’t think you’ve lied to me Louis, I just don’t think you’re telling me everything.” she padded over to the foot of the bed and sat crossed legged.

“Nothing, happened, with Evelyn.” Louis said firmly, staring right into Eleanor’s eyes. “I didn’t do anything with her. She lied.”

“And those texts?” Eleanor prompted.

“Fake!” Louis snapped. “It’s not that fucking hard, I can send you a fake one right now if you want to see it. Eleanor honestly!”

“Louis I’m just trying to understand, don’t get angry.”

“So am I Eleanor! I’m trying to understand why my wife is so willing to believe bullshit stories about me!” Louis couldn’t help but get angry. He was hurt, so hurt that Eleanor didn’t believe him.

“Louis I’m not willing. I don’t want to believe any of this, you think I want to?” Eleanor questioned him. “Do you know how hard it’s been to read all this shit that’s been in the papers the last few days, and hear my friends, and my family, tell me that they think it’s true? Do you know how many times I said over and over again to them that I didn’t think for a second you would do this to me? I’m not willing Louis! I’m just confused, and I want to know why, why these women would think they even had a shot with you. I just want you to be honest with me Louis.”

“Honest. I’ll be honest Eleanor.” Louis scoffed, running his fingers through his hair. “I could have. I could have done all of that. I could’ve slept with Evelyn, she flirted, they all flirted. I could have done it all Nori, I could be sitting here apologizing to you admitting and saying that I did do everything that the papers say I did.”

Eleanor gasped like she had been stung, and choked trying to take a breath.

“I didn’t though. I didn’t do a single thing, with anyone, because I have you. I’m alone, yeah, and fuck I miss the shit out of you, but I don’t turn to other women Eleanor. I don’t need to. You are it for me, you are the only one that I want, I need to look at anyone, I don’t  **want** to look at anyone else. You’re in my mind, and in my heart every fucking day because I spend my entire time thinking of you, and missing you, and our boys. Why the fuck would I ruin what I worked so hard for? Nori Jesus Christ you fucking had me wrapped around your finger from day fucking one. I’m not going to risk, the most important person in my life, for fucking random women. Never. It really fucking hurts that you think that of me.”

“I don’t want to Louis, I don’t want to think that’s something that you’re capable of.” Eleanor wiped her eyes.

“So then why are you!?” Louis snapped.

“Because I don’t know you anymore Louis!” Eleanor shouted, pushing off of the bed. “I feel like I don’t fucking know you! My husband left for Madrid a year and a half ago and I feel like I haven’t seen him since!”

Louis recoiled away from her, mouth dropping in shock.

“My Louis, the one who promised me way before Nova was even a thought, promised me that his family would always come first!” Eleanor pointed her finger at him. “We’re not first Louis, I feel like we’re last, a fucking afterthought for you! This is only the third time you’ve come  **home** Louis! You don’t even seem bothered that we can only come see you every other weekend! You should be wanting us every weekend, every day Louis! We should’ve been in Madrid with you  **months** ago, and we’re not, we’re fucking not and I feel like that’s not even a priority for you! So don’t you dare fucking tell me that  **you’re** feelings are hurt. Because they’re not nearly as broken as mine are, or our kids. You’re not the one who has to look at Nova everyday see how sad he is that he’s down a parent. You don’t have to try to explain to Amari why you’re not here, most of the time, he doesn’t understand, Louis. But then maybe that’s alright, because he’s probably not hurting as much as Nova and I are. Because Nova and I know that there’s something that can be done about it, but you’re not just doing it.”

Eleanor ran out of breath from, yelling, crying, she dropped back down on to the bed and let her head fall into her hands and cry. Louis was stunned into silence.

“Louis honestly, it’s easier, it’s easier to think that you’ve trying to hide some affair.” Eleanor tried to catch her breath. “It’s easier, to accept that you’re having an affair, than to think that you just don’t want us.”

“Nori that is not it all.” Louis rubbed his hand over his face. “God Eleanor, I want, I do want you, I want all of you.” Louis shifted over to her, pulling her almost into his lap.

“Then why aren’t we with you Louis?” Eleanor questioned, looking at him helplessly. “You say you’re so busy you don’t have the time to find a house, you won’t allow me to  find one. What is it then Louis? What’s keeping us from being with you? It’s not us. Nova was ready to change schools months ago, I can run a fashion line in another city, it’s not as hard as you’re thinking it will be. What’s keeping us from you now?”

Louis gaped “Nothing, Eleanor. Nothing, now.”

“You don’t want us.” Eleanor whispered.

“I do.” Louis insisted.

“So then do something about it!” Eleanor cried, shoving his hands away from her, she pounded her fists on his chest. “You want us Louis, then fucking fix it! Show us! Show me!”

Before Louis could respond there was a slight movement at their door, they both paused and listened, and then heard a small sniffle, and then the familiar whine that the dogs do when one of the kids are hurt.

Louis whistled to whatever dog it was, beckoning it to come, and when Luka squeezed into the room, they saw the quick flash of Nova disappearing from the door.

“Nova!” Louis called. “Come back here.”

Luka let out a little sharp bark and looked around the doorway, barking again, demanding that Nova come back.

“God Louis he heard us.” Eleanor realized wiping the rest of her tears away, trying to make it look like she wasn’t upset as she was. Nova still hadn’t returned, but from the wagging of Luka’s tail and the incessant whimpering from the dog, they knew he was just outside the door.

“Nova come here buddy, it’s alright.” Louis called out to him again. Nova slowly stepped around into the doorway, head turned down to the floor. Luka nudged Nova’s hand and licked his fingers.

“Did we wake you up? We’re sorry baby.” Eleanor apologized, holding her hands out to him. “Come here love.”

Nova hesitated but with another nudge from Luka he climbed up on the bed into Eleanor’s lap.

“You were yelling at each other.” Nova mumbled.

“We know, and we’re sorry Nova. We didn’t mean for you to hear that.” Louis apologized.

“Do you hate each other now?” Nova asked, wide eyed.

“No baby, of course not, we were just upset at each other and got too loud about it, but we don’t hate each other.” Eleanor told him.

“Not even a little a bit.” Louis added. “Mum and I love each other so much Nova, we don’t hate each other.”

Nova should’ve been soothed a little bit, but his eyebrows pinched together his lip lower lip trembling, his eyes filling with tears.

“Tell us Nova.” Louis caught the tears before they fell all the way from Nova’s eyes, wiping them with his palm. It killed him to see his son so upset, he just wanted to make it better.

“You still do want us, right Dad?” Nova’s voice cracked on the last word, at the same time shattering Louis’ heart into a million pieces.

“Nova.” his own voice shook. He looked up at Eleanor who had covered her mouth to keep her sob in. Louis picked Nova up, wrapping him in his arms and holding him as tight as he could without hurting him. “I want you Nova, I’ll always want you.”

Louis was talking to Nova but looked right at Eleanor as he spoke the next words. “You, and your brother, and your mother are the very best things that ever happened to me. I love all you so much, and I’ll always want you. I’ll never stop wanting you, ever.”

“You promise?” Nova was muffled with his face pressed against Louis’ shirt but he was still heard.

“Yes, I promise Nova Rylan. I’ll want you always, and this summer we’ll be together again, all of us, all the time.” he added.

“Okay.” Nova agreed.

“Do you believe me?” Louis was talking more to Eleanor now, but still Nova too.

“Yeah.” Nova nodded again. Louis waited for Eleanor to acknowledged, she held his eyes for a long time before nodding,

Nova calmed down enough and let Louis take him back to bed. Eleanor was exhausted, but she felt a shower would help her sleep. So she stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower as hot as she could stand it. She stood for a long time, thinking about Louis, about Nova, about the papers. It was all weighing down on her but she couldn’t, wouldn’t, let it overtake her. She had a new promise, or a start over, from Louis, that he made to and in front of their son and Eleanor was going to hold him to that. She was going to make sure he followed through with it this time. She wasn’t going to let her son question his place in Louis life again, not ever. Eleanor was glad that water hid her tears, thought she couldn’t hide from Louis. She heard the shower door open, and then felt his presence behind her. She let him turn her around and hold her to him.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered to her. “I’m so sorry.”

Eleanor nodded, crying into his chest.

“I’m going to make it up to you okay.” he stroked her back. “I promise. I don’t want you to feel like this, I don’t want Nova to feel like this. I messed up okay, I see that now and I’m so sorry. I’m going to make it better.”

“Okay Lou.” she said. “I believe you.” she stepped back just enough to look up at him, she could see he’d been crying too. “I love you.”

Louis slightly smiled and leaned down and kissed her, relieved that he could finally just hold her, and touch her, and kiss her for the first time tonight. It’d stung him earlier when she first turned away from him, but he couldn’t blame her. But now she was letting him. Louis kissed her deeper, stroking her jaw and pushing his tongue in to meet hers. Eleanor slipped her hands into his wet hair, slicking it all back from his face. Louis walked them backwards a few steps and pressed her against the glass wall.

“I want you Eleanor.” he sighed to her, hands sliding all over her body. “I don’t want anyone, or anything else but you.”

“I believe you.” she nodded, tilting her had back as he worked a love bite into her neck.

“I’m going to start showing you that right now.” he said, rolling her hips against hers.

“Okay.” Eleanor swallowed hard, it didn’t take him long at all to grow hard against her and pressed against her thigh. “I believe you.”

*

**_The Day in the Life: July 2026 (37 years old)_**

“Daddy!”

“Daaaadddy!”

“Daddy wake up!”

“Loo don’t hit!”

Louis groaned. Flipping over on to his back, which he instantly regretting because then two little weights were on his chest.

“Daddy wake up.” he felt hands on his face, on his shoulders.

“Daddy’s up.” Louis yawned wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he squinted against the bright light of the sun streaming through the windows, but he was met with bright blue eyes like his own, small waves of curls like Eleanor’s, the chubby cheeked round face of his daughter. “Good morning.”

“Morning Daddy!” squeaked the other voice. Louis turned his head to be met with the same blue eyes, same small wave of curls, and chubby cheeks and round face, except for this face had one thing her twin didn’t, the little round dot in her eye that was her birthmark. The tell that made it easier for everyone to know that Luna was Luna, and Azura was Azura, the one with the birthmark. Louis didn’t need it though. He could always tell the girls apart from the very beginning. Just instinct, they looked the same but they weren’t the same.

“Happy birthday.” he told them. They were three today, and Louis didn’t want to think too much more about that. He refused to acknowledged their growing up. “Zoo and Loo.” Louis smiled reaching out cupping both of their faces in each on his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” they said back together.

Louis sat up, and Azura was quick to climb in his lap.

“Party today Daddy?” she asked.

“Yeah, party today Zoo.” Louis nodded.

“I don’t want a party.” Luna pouted.

And there were their personalities shining.

Azura wanted the attention, Luna, well, she didn’t care for it.

“Why no party Luna?” Louis questioned. “We’re going to have a really big cake, and it’s going to be fun.”

“Cake, no party.” Luna shook her head.

“We have to talk to Mum about that one.” Louis told her.

“Talk to Mum about what?” Eleanor asked coming into the room. “Well there you girls are, I turn for two seconds to get your clothes and you run out on me.”

“We woke up Daddy.” Azura stated.

“Well I see that, good job then. Can we dress now?”

“Mummy!” Luna held her hands to her. Eleanor easily plucked her up and settled on to her hip. It was a familiar sight. Luna was the baby, being a whole five minutes younger than Azura. From day one she had a trouble leaving Eleanor, and she still did, to this day. Luna was Eleanor’s mini me, Luna was always with Eleanor, well, they both were, but Luna liked to be held, but held by Eleanor, Azura didn’t like to be held. She didn’t need nor want the constant hover of Eleanor. Luna did. Eleanor babies her and Luna lets her and they both love it. Louis likes to tease Eleanor that no one knows that Luna can walk because Eleanor’s always carrying her.

“What are you going to do when she’s too big for you to carry?” Louis wondered.

“Mind your business.” Eleanor eyed him.

“Mummy I’m hungry.” Azura said.

“Alright, well, let’ go down stairs and eat then, busy busy day today. My babies’ birthday.”

Louis scooped Azura up in his arms and followed Eleanor and out of the door.

“How did they get passed the dogs, if they got out the room without you knowing?” Louis wondered.

“Nova let them outside for the morning.”

Nova and Amari were sat the table already, arguing who over who was going to the get the last bowl of cereal.

“Boys don’t fight.” Eleanor told them, setting Luna down in her chair.

“But I had it first!” Amari argued tugging the box with both hands while Nova only used one.

“But I’m older, therefore, I get first dibs.” Nova reasoned.

“Mum!” Amaria whined.

“Nova let him have it.”

“I will not.”

“Nova!”

“Amari don’t scream.”

“Nova!”

“Amari.”

“Enough!” Louis stepped in tugging the box from both of their hands. “No one gets it.”

“Dad!” Amari pouted.

“Fine with me.” Nova shrugged setting back in his chair.

Louis realized then that Nova didn’t even want it in the first place, he just didn’t want Amari to have it.

“Nova you have to be a little nicer.” Eleanor told him.

“But I am nice.” Nova insisted.

“ **Nicer**.” Louis told him, thumping him lightly against the head. Wondering exactly when his son became an exact copy of him. “How old are you again?”

“Twelve.” he stated proudly.

“I’m three!” Azura stated.

“You are three Zoo!” Nova agreed throwing his attention to his little sister. “You remember what that is on your hand? Can you show me three on your hand?”

Azura shot her hand and held three fingers in the air. “Three!”

“Good job Zoo!” Nova held his hand for a high five.

“Alright enough talk of everyone getting older, I can see you all growing, I don’t need to be reminded. Let’s eat, we’ve got a lot to do today.”

They all sat down, and Louis ended up sneaking the fought over cereal back to Amari. Louis took a moment, looking over his family, his lovely, family that made him feel like the best man ever.

Nova, his oldest, who was steadily slipping into his teenage years. Louis couldn’t look at his oldest son who was every bit of him that it was a bit scary. Not just in his looks either, his same colored hair, gone all wispy and weird and fell natural into a fringe, with the eyes as bright as Louis. Nova held his dad’s same attitude as well, always needed to get a word in, needed to be heard no matter what. He made friends with everyone because he just drew everyone in. But he was loyal, he picked on his brother but he didn’t dare let anyone else pick on him and he was respectful when he needed to be. He didn’t leave anyone with the impression that he was a bad kid, just, opinionated.

Then Amari, eight years old, going on nine in just two months. He was all Louis in looks two, though he got granted with Eleanor’s eyes, in shape and color, and the way they winded all doe eyed when he was sad. Amari expressed his feelings a little quieter than Nova did, but once Amari was going there was no stopping. He was sensitive, he made friends easily but he only considered a few close. Amari was a bit more guarded.

Then Azura, the older of the twins. Newly three today but already so expressive. The twins were even mixed replicas of Louis and Eleanor, except Azura was there, holding everyone‘s attention, a little more so than Nova because at least Nova could turn it down, and opinionated, she made herself heard she needed to be the loud one. Luna on the other hand was quiet, like Eleanor, she was quiet but she still drew people in and held people’s attention the way it would benefit to her.

“So what is exactly going on today? I know we have the party later but what’s happening in all the time before then?” Nova wanted to know.

“Well I have to oversee a shoot today, Amari and Luna are coming, and Dad’s taking Azura for last minute party things. So you can come with either one of us or you can make your own plans with a friend.”

“Own plans? To go wherever?” Nova asked, eyes bright.

“Yeah but Michael’s going to be with you so don’t get your hopes up.” Louis told him, knowing what his kid was already thinking.

“Why does Michael have to come everywhere?” Nova groaned.

Michael was more or less a body guard. He went out with Nova if Nova decided to go out in public with a friend. Precautionary measures taken by both Louis and Eleanor because their son was a known face by default, and all their children were. But they were new faces to the country. Louis being bought by a team in Los Angeles meant the whole family would to move to the states. There just happened to be a lot of buzz about the world’s most famous football player and his equally as famous fashion designer wife and their kids moving to a new country.

“Nova, if there’s anything you can’t do with Michael around then you probably shouldn’t be doing it.” Eleanor told him.

“Well it’s not exactly Michael who I care about knowing, it’s just, I know who pays Michael and I’d rather not have my business spread around.” Nova said picked.

“What business does a twelve year old have that shouldn’t be known about?” Eleanor questioned.

“He talks to a girl.” Amari spoke up.

“Well then. That’s my cue to go.” Nova pushed his chair back.

“Whoa, a girl? Hold a minute Nova come back here.”

“Dad I think I’ll hang out with you today!” Nova called as he ran out the kitchen.

Louis laughed, both amused that Amari told on his brother and the expression on Eleanor’s face.

“What girl does he talk to?” Eleanor asked Amari.

“Amari, son, you’re walking on ice with your brother dude. I wouldn’t.” Louis advised.

“Louis!” Eleanor gasped.

“Daddy!” Azura mimicked her.

“Louis don’t encourage them to keep secrets from me.” she said.

“I’m encouraging them to keep their bond as brothers, you don’t tattle on your brothers.” Louis shrugged.

“Amari.” Eleanor looked at him.

“Save yourself Amari, run.” Louis told him.

Amari didn’t need to be told twice, he slipped out faster than Nova did.

“Louis.” Eleanor frowned.

“You’re going to have to find out another way babe I’m sorry.” Louis shrugged. “I can’t allow my boys turning on each other. Just can’t happen.”

“Yeah? That’s going to be the girls someday, which when they’re talking about boys and they’re not going to tell you a thing, we’ll see how you feel then.”

“Over my dead body.” Louis stated.

“It will be, because if you encourage any one of those boys to keep something from me again, I’ll do it myself.” Eleanor promised with a smile.

~

“You didn’t have to come in today, it’s your daughters’ birthday for goodness sake.” Jade told her again.

“I know.” Eleanor said clicking through all the pictures that her photographer Jason had taken.

Eleanor had released her second special summer line. A twin edition of summer dresses, shoes, and headbands for toddlers. She knew the photo shoots being done for the website were happening today and though she trusted Jade to oversee everything she just wanted to go down herself and make sure it was all running smoothly.

“So where’s Azura then?” Jade wondered.

“With Louis picking up the cakes.”

“Cake for my party.” Luna offered.

“That’s right Loo, cake for your party.” Eleanor agreed.

“Party that you’re going to be late for if you don’t get out of here soon.”

“I know, I’m going.” Eleanor pushed back from the desk and moved Luna from her lap to her hip. “Alright, where’s my other kid.”

Eleanor followed Jade out of the door back into the studio where Jason had held the photo shoot. Almost everyone was gone now except for she could hear the shutter of Jason’s camera going off. She wandered over to the backdrop and saw none another than Amari. He was standing in the backdrop. Posing for the camera, not like a normal kid would trying to take a picture. He was actually giving the camera angles, looking up from under his lashes, turning to look halfway over his shoulder. Jason was humoring him, but Amari was loving it, sticking his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight to one side, and then the other.

“Mari taking pictures?” Luna asked.

“Yeah he is.” Eleanor nodded. “Isn’t he doing a good job?”

“Luna kicked her feet, letting Eleanor know she wanted down. As soon her feet were on the ground she ran over to Amari.

“Me too Mari!” Luna held her hands up to him.

Amari popped her up into his arms, and this time he started the silly faces, making Luna laugh and tickling her, kissing her cheek. He set her down again and got on his knees in front of her, taking her hand kissing it like a prince would kiss the hand of his princess. Eleanor couldn’t help but smile at them.

“Mini me’s.” Jade mused, nudging Eleanor’s shoulder.

“Seems so.” Eleanor nodded fondly. “Hey Jason.”

Jason paused and looked around at Eleanor.

“You’ve got those right?” Eleanor wanted to know.

“Yes Ma’am.” he nodded.

“Send them to me?” she requested.

“Will do.”

“Come on loves, we’ve got to get back home.” she called to them. “You’re coming later right Jade?”

“I will be there.” Jade confirmed. Amari and Luna were at her side then and Eleanor picked up Luna and perched her back on her up.

“Look at you, pretty girl taking pictures, did you have fun with big brother?”

“Mari said I looked pretty.” she blushed, rubbing her hand across her cheek.

“And you did, that was a nice big brother.” Eleanor stroked. “Say bye to Jade, we’ll see her later.”

“Bye bye Jade.” Luna waved.

Amari grew quiet on the way downstairs, his eyes drifting thoughtfully into the distance.

“Amari.” Eleanor said to him.

“I’m not talking about Nova’s girlfriend.” he said.

Eleanor’s heart clenched at the world girlfriend and she held her reaction in. She’d save it for another day.

“Did you like taking those pictures?” Eleanor asked him.

He shrugged and gave a little nod. “It’s alright.”

“You looked like you liked it a lot.” she pressed.

“It was fun.” he admitted.

“You know if that’s something you want to do, you can do it.”

“Dad wants me to play football.” he said, kicking the ground as they walked.

“Daddy’s going to let you do whatever makes you happy. Amari, baby just cause Daddy plays football doesn’t mean you have too.” he said.

“Nova does.” Amari mumbled.

“That’s Nova, sweetheart, you’re Amari.” Eleanor knelt down to his level so he’d feel comfortable.

“I like to watch it, I don’t really want to play it.” he said.

“You don’t have to, Daddy’s never made you feel like you have too.” Eleanor rubbed his shoulder.

“I know, but he’d probably like it if I did.” he said.

“Daddy would love it if you did something you liked and wanted to do for yourself babe. Promise. You’re not going to disappoint him.” Eleanor assured him.

Amari wasn’t quiet for a bit, thinking it over.

“Don’t be sad Mari.” Luna cooed, she hugged him around his side.

“I’m not sad Loo.” he told her, but hugged her back anyway, he then looked to Eleanor. “I want to take pictures, be in them.” he said.

“You want to model.” she squeezed his hand.

He nodded, unable to fight back a smile.

“Well that’s alright.” Eleanor grinned. “Don’t be so shy about it sweetheart.”

“Smile Mari.” Luna said.

Michael was waiting for them in the downstairs lobby.

“There’s a few paparazzi in the parking garage.” Michael told them.

“What’ a few?” Eleanor questioned.

“Five or six.” Michael said.

Eleanor hated the building and it’s attached parking garage. She didn’t even understand how the paparazzi were allowed in.

“The car is close.” Michael added.

Eleanor sighed, fishing her sunglasses out of her purse and sliding them on.

“Come Loo.” Eleanor said picking her up. “Naughty people outside sweetheart. With the bright lights, remember when they have bright lights?”

Luna nodded and then covered her eyes, knowing that she understood. Eleanor hated that she even had to teach her daughter how to cover her face from paparazzi.

“Amari hold my hand and stay close okay.” Eleanor held her hand out to him.

They followed Michael down the back hall and into the parking garage, as soon as the door opened she could already hear the camera shutters and see the flashes go off. Luna absolutely hated it, she recognized the sound and instead of keeping her face covered, opted to hide her face into Eleanor’s shoulder.

They shouted questions at her, which Eleanor ignored, keeping her face blank and eyes forward as Michael ushered the men away and told them to keep back. Eleanor spotted the car which wasn’t as close as she hoped. She kept her grip on both Luna and Amari tight and it slowed their walk even more. One of the men bent down to the ground, level with Amari, and set the camera off, Amari wasn’t expecting the flash that bright in his eyes, he gasped, and stumbled, and Eleanor knew that if she hadn’t been holding his hand, he would’ve fell. She stopped dead in their tracks, turning her back to the cameras and pulling Amari in front of her. She kneeled down in front of him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he nodded, rubbing his eyes, blinking as he tried to get his eyes back to focus. The cameras went off faster as they were stopped but Eleanor pulled Amari close so that they didn’t get a shot of any of their faces. Michael argued with the men to shut their flashes off.

“Got owie Mari?” Luna poked her head up just a bit to check on her big brother.

“I’m alright.” he said, telling both Luna and Eleanor. “I know I just said I wanted to take pictures, but not with these idiots.”

Eleanor smiled slightly at the joke he attempted.

“My boy.” Eleanor cupped the back of his neck. “We’re almost to the car. Cover your eyes.”

Amari nodded and shielded his eyes, Luna took the hint to and pressed her face back into Eleanor’s neck. Eleanor pulled Amari into her side and gave her best glare at the men who were making her children uncomfortable.

Finally they made it into the car and Eleanor set Luna in first, and then Amari climbed in after. She closed the door and then turned back to the men.

“You’re all a bunch of pricks.” she spat bitterly at them before she pulled the car door open and climbed inside herself.

She was never going to understand it, why the paparazzi needed pictures of her children. She could accept it when it was just her, Louis, or her and Louis. But she was ever going to understand why the needed the kids. It was one of the things she absolutely hated here, the paparazzi were far worse here. She would never be okay with it.

~

“So tell me about this girl.” Louis urged Nova. Smiling when Nova got this smug look on his face.

“You’ll tell Mum.” Nova accused.

“I won’t!” Louis laughed. “Jeez, have a little faith in Dad Nova, come on. Mom still doesn’t know about your very first kiss.”

“And she’s never going to know.” Nova said.

“Mum loves you though Nova, she’s just protective of you, you’re her baby.” Louis said.

“Luna’s her baby.” Nova corrected.

“True, but you’re our first and Mum doesn’t want to think about things like you having a girlfriend. She’d rather not hear to be honest. But I do, so spill.”

Louis could’ve laughed, it was comical because he remembered how it really wasn’t that long ago when he had Nova in the front of his car telling him about the girl that kissed him in his math class. Now a whole six years later, he had Nova again in the front, being very coy about another girl.

Nova sighed, checking back that Azura was asleep, she was a little parrot and he knew half of what he said would be reported back to Mum if she’d heard.

“It’s Ashlyn.” Nova said.

“Ashlyn?” Louis repeated. “Nov, Ashlyn’s your tutor.”

Ashlyn was a year above Nova, and she came to the house a few times a week to help him out with the schoolwork. He was still having a hard time getting used to the American school. Eleanor and Louis told him he could’ve home schooled but he didn’t want to, he got bored to easily.

“I know.” Nova smiled.

“Buddy it’s not good to mix business with pleasure.” Louis told him, they’d come to a stoplight and Louis looked over at his oldest. “How’d that happen.”

“She fell for me. I told her she was pretty and she told me I didn’t have a chance, so I stayed her friend and told her she looked pretty every day and sat with her and all her friends, and walked her to her classes and then one day she just kissed me, and it just happened.” Nova explained.

Louis laughed, loud, not even bothering to try and hold it in. Nova looked at him weird and mumbled something about being the only sane one in the family.

“Nova, you know Mum and I were friends before we were together right?” Louis told him. “I asked her on a date and she told me afterwards she just wanted to stay friends, so we did, and then one day she kissed me, and then the next time I asked her out we were together.”

“I’m not going to marry Ashlyn, Dad, god. She’s cute that’s all.” Nova shrugged.

Louis sighed. Wondering when his boy got to this age where girls were going to be a thing. Not that he minded it, as much as he liked knowing his son could make friends, wanted him to feel he had room to move around, he also needed to be a parent; because after all, Nova was just twelve.

“Alright Nova, I know you don’t want Mum to freak out, so, I’ll talk to her first, because now that I know you and Ashlyn are, whatever you are, you two definitely can’t be alone all the time like you are.”

“I know.” Nova sighed, but he wasn’t going to argue. “I figured.”

“It’s not going to be bad kid, promise, I’ll try not to let Mum embarrass you. Deal?” Louis offered holding out his hand.

“Deal.” Nova agreed shaking his hand. “And tell Amari to mind his own too.”

“Oh no no, that’s your brother, you take that up with him as best as you see fit.” Louis told him.

“Really?” Nova’s eyes flashing mischievously.

“Without getting physical.” Louis amended.

Nova slumped against the seat. “Fine.”

Louis laughed and leaned over and tugged on Nova’s hair, he yelped and ducked out of reached, flattening his fringe back.

“Stop growing up. You’re making me feel old.” Louis told him, pressing his knuckles.

“Dad.” Nova smiled sweetly at him. “You are old.”

“Well thaaanks Nova.”

“But it’s okay, because we love you anyway.” Nova added on.

“That makes me feel so much better.” Louis scoffed.

“I’m glad, I’m here to help.”

Louis starts to wonder when his son became exactly like him.

~

“Daddy.” Luna mumbles sleepily through her droopy eyes.

“Yes baby.” Louis looks down at here, where she’s cradled against his chest as he rocks her to sleep.

She probably  **is** getting too big for it, but, Louis figures he’s going to hold her as long as she lets him, rock her to sleep if she wants it. Because Louis know he’s going to have a tough time when the day comes when she doesn’t  **want** him to anymore.

“Sparkle in your hair.” she tells him but before she finally gives up and lets the sleep over take her.

Eleanor glances up from where she’s sitting almost yoga style, feet pressed together and Azura folded in her lap, trying to work out a bedazzled tiara that’s tangled in her hair.

“You’ve got glitter in your hair babe.” Eleanor told him fondly.

And she smiles bigger because, of course he does, no surprise that he had completely bended to his daughters every wish on their third birthday. Princess themed birthday party, that meant he probably walked away with more glitter than half the girls did.

The party was probably a little bigger than a three year old’s party should’ve been. But, they were their babies, their girls, it was the first birthday that they were aware of their birthday. So of course, it was a full blown party, complete with actual princess and face painting, and to the dogs’ amusement, ponies. But kids had fun, Nova and Amari were allowed to invite their friends over and Louis had set up things for them, but it was mainly just a gaggle of little girls running around screaming in gowns and tiaras and their yard had thrown up purple and pink glitter everything.

“Well that’s going to be fun to wash out.” Louis sighed.

Eleanor giggled. “Remember when we watched Talia for the first the time.”

She finally got the stuck tiara from Azura’s hair and then set it on her side table, she then shifted Azura around and laid on her side so that Azura was settled in between the two of them. Louis leaned back against his pillows and moved Luna around so that she was on her stomach resting on his chest.

“Yeah, fun that was.” Louis remembered.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

The corner of Louis’ mouth turned and he nodded. “Go on then.”

“When I was cleaning all that make up off you and I was thinking about all the stuff you did with Talia, included caking all that stuff on you. I was one hundred percent sure that I wanted to marry you. I saw you with Talia, just your best friend’s daughter, and I knew how amazing you’d be with your own kids. And I wanted to see that. I wanted that.”

“Well you got that didn’t you?” Louis said.

“I did.” Eleanor nodded. “Two days after that night I pulled Niall down with me to the shop and bought that ring. Only to have you propose to me first.” Louis laughed at the way Eleanor sighed and rolled her yes. “Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first?”

Louis shrugged, wiggling his fingers and smiling down at his ring.

“Well I’m glad me getting glitter in my hair set it in stone for you that you wanted to marry me. Because I love the shit out of you Nori, and our kids, we’ve got pretty wonderful kids.” Louis.

“Yeah they’re great aren’t they.” Eleanor glanced down at one of the five best things in her life. Because this was her life, her boys, and her girls.

This was just another day in her life.

*

**_The End: March-October 2028 (39 years old)_**

Louis loved that the football seasons were a bit different in America, it meant he actually got time to spend with his kids because the majority of the season happened in the summer. So when he was home, the kids were home, or if he had to go away, they would usually come with, the boys more so than the girls because they were older and were more aware. 

Though, Louis still missed things. He missed Nova’s fourteenth birthday, and though Nova pretended to be happy about the trip he got to take with his friends to Miami as a makeup, Louis knew that Nova was still really hurt about it. Louis almost missed Amari’s very first show that he walked in. He was fine doing all of his photo shoots for the kids lines, it was still really odd that he could open a magazine and now see both his wife and his youngest son on the pages. Though Amari loved it, he was really hesitant about still walking in front of people, he wanted to do it, he was just shy. In the end he had agreed to do it only because Eleanor was going to do it with him. Louis had missed it, and no amount of pictures that Nova sent to him as it happened would make up for that either. Then, he missed the twins’ first day of school. That bothered him a lot, especially when Azura stated just how upset she was about that when he did come home. She stomped her feet at him and crossed her arms and said ‘Daddy you promised!’. Even with Luna defending him and reminding her sister ‘Daddy has work Azura, you can’t be mad at him for something that’s not his fault’. Louis still felt really guilty.

So after much thinking to himself, he decided to have that talk with Eleanor. But he wanted to make a trip out of it. He negotiated with the kids, and bribed Harry a little, and had a talk with Jade, but finally he had everything sorted. He was all smiles and coy looks when he showed up to Eleanor’s office.

She stood at her drawing bored, starting intently at it, so focused that she hadn’t even heard Louis come in, so she had jumped in the slightest bit when he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

“Hi darling.” he squeezed her back to him.

“Hi my love.” she smiled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Lovely to see you.”

“It’s only been like four hours since I’ve seen you at breakfast.” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “How’s your day?”

“Oh it’s going.” Eleanor sighed, smile faltering a bit.

“Having designer’s block?” he teased, swaying her from side to side.

“Something like that.” she nuzzled against her shoulder.

“Can I take you away then? Get your mind off of it?” he asked.

“What like take me out?” she lifted her head.

“Sure.” he shrugged, staying vague.

“Alright, sounds lovely.” she allowed.

Eleanor expected him to her to have lunch, spend a few hours and then bring her back. She was not expecting Louis to take her to their airport and board a private and end up in Hawaii of all places by the end of the night. She fussed for a good ten minutes about the kids, her work, and after Louis assured her he took care of all it, she relaxed.

So that was their next few days, Louis had rented a small villa on the beach in Hawaii, and they had a little vacation for them. They laid out in the sand, they laid in bed together and just talked, as much as they loved their kids and being with them, they also needed to just be with each other. It was a private beach so it didn’t take a lot of begging to get Eleanor out into the water with him. He had scheduled for masseuses to come and give full massages, and gave Eleanor a manicure and pedicure. Louis had brought one of Eleanor’s sketchpad so she did get a bit work done, but it was relaxing. It was good, something they both needed, just to reconnect with each other. It was on their last full day, when Louis decided to bring the topic up. They were flying home tomorrow, and Louis had already called Zayn and talked about it, he just needed to talk to Eleanor about it, to give Zayn an definite answer.

He stepped out of the shower, and just threw on his swim trunks, pushing back his still slightly wet hair and shoving a beanie over it. He found Eleanor out on the deck, sitting on the day bed under the patio. She had a plate of fruit next to her, and her sketch laid out in front of her.

“You trying to be tanner than me or what.” he teased her. She dressed in her black strapless bikini, hair pulled up into a high pony tail on top of her head.

“Don’t think that’s possible babe.” Eleanor smiled.

Louis settled in behind her, bracketing his legs on either side of her. He watched her work for a bit trying to put off the weight he was getting ready to drop on them.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Eleanor said to him after him being silent for about ten minutes.

“I like watching you work.” he said trailing his fingers up her spine.

“You’ve got something on your mind.” she guessed.

“Yeah I do.” he admitted. She just knew him too well. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“So then talk.” she was still focused on her sketchpad though.

“Babe.” he said, pressing his palm flat against her back. “I need to talk to you.”

Eleanor quickly caught on to the different tone of the word he used this time. She capped her pen and then closed her book.

“Louis are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah babe, I’m alright, there’s nothing wrong with me.” Louis settled back against the pillows and pulled Eleanor against his chest, clasping his hands together around her stomach.

“You make me nervous when you get like that, the last time you said you needed to talk using that tone we all ended up in L.A.” she reminded him.

“But you love L.A now.” he said.

“It was a good move, yes, but, L.A is, home now, the kids can’t move right now.” she hated this, she understood that Louis was liable to be moved anywhere. She just absolutely hated the thought of having to move her kids, though she knew it was never an option now to stay behind. Their family was better together, and though it would’ve hurt her to uproot them, she needed to keep her family together.

“I know baby.” Louis kissed her shoulder. “This is not what it is. It’s kind of the complete opposite actually.”

“Opposite?” she questioned, turning her head slight to look at him over her shoulder. “What do you mean.”

“You know my contract is up at the end of this season.” he said.

“Right.” Eleanor knew that.

“Right, so, Zayn can either go in with the owner and negotiate another or-”

Louis trailed off, getting a bit nervous about saying this out loud to Eleanor. It seemed more real because he knew with Eleanor’s approval, he could make it real.

“Or what?” Eleanor urged him, her hands covered his slotted their fingers together.

“Or I can be done.” he said quietly.

“Be done? Like what? Quit?” she half laughed.

“I believe the correct word would be retired, love, but yeah.” he nodded.

“Louis!” she gasped, turning around quickly to face him, sitting on her knees. Her face was in complete shock, and confusion. “Retire? Why would you do that?”

“Do I answer that? Seems like a rhetorical question.” he said.

“Louis.” she sighed, her eyes growing wide like they do when she’s feeling sad. “Babe you love playing.”

Louis smiled and cupped her cheek. “I know, I do. And I’ve been playing professional football for like twenty one years now, and I’ve been playing just for fun since I was like four. My love for it’s not going to change. I just, it’s time for me to be done. I want to spend the next twenty years watching our kids grow up.”

Eleanor’s face fell into a pout and her eyes welled with tears. She was listening to her husband say he wanted to quit the sport he loved most in the world. She was stuck between being excited at the thought of him being home, but sad because football was deeply rooted into Louis. It was literally a part of him.

“What are you going to do if you get bored? You’ll get cabin fever.” she tried to make a joke but it just wasn’t coming out right.

“We’ve got two five year olds.” Louis snorted. “I doubt I’m going to get bored. Besides it’s not like I’m not going to have anything to do y’know. I still have all these obligations with sponsors, we’ve got that school going on, this contract pretty much guarantees me owning my own team. It’s not like I’m never going to kick a ball again.”

“I just don’t want you to regret it Louis.” she said, reaching up and stroking the light stubble on his jaw.

“Regret being able to spend more time with my family? Never.” he shook his head.

Eleanor realized that Louis had already made his decision.

“I just want you to be happy Louis.” she whispered, she blinked and the tears fell, Louis reached up and wiped them away.

“And I am, I’m gonna be. Don’t cry Nori. It’s good yeah, it’s going to be good. I don’t have any bad feelings about this. So you don’t have to either. It’ll be okay.” he titled her chin up and kissed her. “Trust me.”

She nodded, against him, she did, she trusted him with everything in her, and he knew that. In the end, Louis did what was best for his family.

“I love you.” he said, kissing her again, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “Knew I would love you from day fucking one. You believe that right?”

Eleanor couldn’t answer him with anything other than a kiss, she giggled and pushed his beanie off his head, threading her fingers into his hair. Her other finger splayed out of against the scenery tattoo he had inked into his bicep. It was Eleanor’s favorite tattoos of his. He’d become littered with quite a few, but the picture on his arm was her favorite because it for her, and the kids.

Nova’s name was the literal meaning of an exploding star, Amari plus his middle name: Amari Light, meant eternal light. The twins together Azura and Luna, were a blue moon.

Louis had his tattoo done on the girls first birthday. He’d gotten a landscape picture of a blue ocean, for Azura, with a sun setting into it for Amari, and above one side of the sun was a shining star, not the shape, but an actual form of a white star as seen in the sky, and on the other side of the sun was a crescent moon. All his kids, in one tattoo.

“How do you think they’re going to take it?” Eleanor wondered.

“I think Nova’s going to be the only one really upset about it, but, he’s easy to please.” Louis said. “Like his Mum.”

“Like his Mum?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“I am actually.” Louis nodded. “I know what you like.” he said.

“Oh babe, after twelve years you still have a bit of trouble.” she teased him

“Trouble huh.” Louis clicked his tongue. “Well.”

Louis suddenly flipped them so fast that he made himself dizzy, but he quickly gathered himself and he pinned Eleanor down under him, knees on either side of her waist.

“We’ll see.”

~

Louis last game in professional football could’ve been stuck up there firmly as one of his top three best games. His emotions were unraveling but he’d been able to transfer it all into his game. He’s sure he never cried so many times in one day. His friends had flown out, his family, Liam and Niall were there, Eleanor’s family. Everyone had a part in Louis’ career were present, all sat together that every time Louis looked from the pitch he could see them.

Louis showed off a bit, he thought, for the first time ever he was entitled. Not to impress anyone, but to show himself, that’d he done it. He set goals for himself when he was six years old and he can say that he’d reach them all, and then some. Because Eleanor, and his family, wasn’t something he’d thought about, it wasn’t in his plan, not until the first time he’d seen her. She’d made him want that, and now he had it too. Louis thought there was no one on earth who could feel as accomplished, and just, content, as he did. He’d spent twenty years playing the sport he loved, and now he was going to spend the next twenty doing the job he loved. Being a husband, a father: the two things that he had never  _trained_ for, but ended up being good at anyway. Louis was a bit sad coming off the field as a pro for the last time, but all he had to do was look at the five people who were waiting for him and it made it all okay. It was all worth it. He enjoyed his career, and now he was going to enjoy his family. He was dubbed as the greatest footballer by the world, now he just wanted to be dubbed the greatest father by his world. It was the end of his career but, the beginning of his new life.

*

**_The Beginning: (14 years old)_**

Louis always kept his eyes on his target, trusting his feet well enough to find the ball. He aimed ball after ball into the corner of the net, moving ever so slightly to the left for the next. He kept count, five in a row, six in a row, nine, then twelve, coming up on his seventeenth ball.

He shouted out, frustrated because he was missing every other one, he picked up the last one and threw it, hurling it as hard as he could against at the net. He sat down on the grass and yanked up handfuls, glancing up at the sky to see that it was getting dark. He needed to get home soon, his Mum would be coming soon and he really didn't want to hear her fuss at him.

He heard movement from behind him and turned to see someone had come for him. But it wasn’t his Mum. Instead, it was Grandpa.

“Whatchya doing out here kid?” he asked, carefully maneuvering a few stray balls in a pile. “Your Mum got a bit worried about you, thought I’d come get you though.”

“Just practicing.” Louis shrugged, gathering the rest of them.

“What you having trouble with?” Grandpa asked him.

Louis didn’t answer, he just kind, of glanced at the net, over the little dummy goalie. Grandpa smiled gently,

“Go on then, show me.” he kicked a ball over to Louis and stood to the side, ready to watch. Louis was a bit nervous, he didn’t like doing this in front of people because he knew he wasn’t good enough yet.

But he set himself up anyway, glancing up at his target, and then back at the ball, he backed a few steps, and then glanced at his grandpa again, before moving forward and connecting his foot with the ball. They both watched that ball sail clear over the net, and nowhere near the goal.

Louis slumped with disappointment. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!”

“S’alright, don’t get upset.” Grandpa brought up another ball, and set in front of Louis’ feet. “You’re not guiding with your foot, you don’t kick with your toe, goes completely the opposite way. You’ve got to use the side of your foot, and get under the ball.”

Grandpa reached out and moved Louis right to the point of the ball where he wanted to make the contact. “You think about it too hard, just, let it happen.”

“Show me?” Louis asked.

“I just did.” Grandpa chuckled.

“No, like.” Louis gestured down to the ball. “Show me.”

Grandpa smiled. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” Louis promised.

“Not even your dad?” Grandpa made sure.

“What Dad doesn’t know, isn’t going to hurt him.” Louis shrugged.

Grandpa smiled reaching out and messing Louis’ hair. “Fantastic kid you are, remind me a lot of someone. Alright then, I’ll give it a go.”

Louis grinned widely, and this time he backed up so that Grandpa could have the room, he watched and listened as Grandpa explained what he was getting ready to do, nodding when Grandpa told him he was going to make contact now.

Louis always kept his eyes on the target, trusting his feet; still after all this time, well enough to find the ball. It was easy as breathing as he cocked his foot back, the side of his shoe connecting just the under the ball. It soared into the air, hanging just enough before it started to cruve and come back down and dropped right into the corner of the net. Louis smiled to himself, shaking his head, well, he could still do it.

“Old man what are you doing?”

Both of them turned around to see Nova walking down the hill,

“Who are you calling old? Boy, you’re not too old for me to whoop you.” Louis threatened.

“Mum’s going to whoop you when she finds out you’re out here taking free shots.” Nova threatened right back.

“Tell your Mum.” Louis shrugged. “I’m not afraid of your Mum.”

“I’m afraid of Nan actually.” Lou offered up.

“Louis it’s late son, come home, you can come back tomorrow.” Nova said to his son.

“Grandpa was just showing me how to kick.” Lou shrugged. “I was coming home. Let me just try one more time. Now that he showed me exactly how. Please?”

Lou looked up at his dad with pleading eyes, and Nova in turn looked at his dad, who nodded.

“Alright.” Nova agreed.

Lou rushed to go get another ball and Louis and Nova stepped off back to the side.

“Nova, buddy, don’t tell your Mum alright.” he said.

“I’m not going to tell Mum, Dad. You’ve kept enough of my secrets, I can keep yours.” Nova wrapped an arm around Louis shoulders.

“Damn right, your Mum still doesn’t know about that kiss when you were six.” Louis reminded him.

“And she’s not going to know.” Nova stated.

“Not from me she’s not, still got that deal with Amari then?” Louis questioned.

“Better than ever. Still working on Luna though, can’t tell her anything.” Nova grumbled.

“Alright Lou.” Louis called to him, seeing that he was doubting himself again. “Don’t think about it, just, let it happen, side of your foot.”

Lou nodded, and took a few deep breathes.

“He’s really on this you know.” Nova said quietly. “Desperate almost. You think he’s going to be alright? Doing this?”

Louis didn’t answer, he watched as Lou came back a few steps, he only glanced down at the ball once, kept his eyes on his target. Louis held in a breath as Lou came forward and made contact with the ball, both Nova and Louis followed the ball as it sailed up, and then dipped at the last second, sailing right into the corner of net.

“Go again.” Louis called out to him.

And Lou did, kicked ball after ball, eyes still on the target, trusting his feet to find the ball, moving ever so slightly to the left for the next. He kept count, five in a row, six in a row, nine, then twelve, coming up on his seventeenth ball.

His Mum’s shout from the top of the hill didn’t even shake his focus as the last sailed just as easily into the net as the other one’s did.

Louis smiled, nudging Nova’s side.

“He’s going to be great Nova. It’s just the beginning, he’s going to do it all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> in which, Louis was David Beckham and Eleanor his Victoria. This is all completely Carrie's fault. I just wrote the thing. It's hard to ell Carrie no, I've learned.
> 
> come see me at haveiquitefinished.tumblr.com if you wanna tell me things ^_^


End file.
